Buffy the?
by jamjar666
Summary: A AU that starts during season 2, things didnt turn out so rosey for the gang warning femslash BW, charecter death and a vampire scoobygang, now with proof reader first few chapters are not to well writen but will be changed soon
1. Chapter 1

Buffy the …….?

Disclaimer. Non of the characters belong to me, mores the pity.

Buffy and the Scooby gang had just defeated the judge a week previously and Jenny Calendar has been killed.

"Willow" one of the students said. "I need help the computer isn't letting me type"

Willow had been taking Miss Calendar's computer class ever since Angel had killed her.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked as she walked up to the boy. He was new to the school and Willow didn't even know his name yet.

"Well it keeps flashing up 'error 1823'". He said slightly unsure of what he was saying. Willow looked over his shoulder he was right, she fixed the problem then went back to her desk. Giles came in and looked around the class no-one was speaking they were to engrossed in what they were doing to notice him come in let alone care.

"How are things?" Giles asked Willow in between taking sips of tea from a cup Willow didn't remember seeing before.

"Fine." She said in a hushed voice.

Willow knew there was something else he wanted to say but was holding back, the bell was about to go so Willow decided she could wait.

"Right people time to pack up" she said there were some groans about having to stop but most packed up quickly eager to get home as it was the last class of the day. Once the bell went and everyone was gone Giles started to talk.

"Have you seen Buffy today at all?"

"No come to mention it I haven't." Willow replied suddenly worried.

"Is her mother back in town yet?" Giles asked hoping that maybe the reason.

"No she doesn't get back for a week". Willow replied.

"What's the haps?" Xander said as he, Cordelia and Oz strolled in.

"Buffy is missing" Willow said very concerned everyone's thinking of Angelus - Angel's evil persona and what he was capable of.

"We should look" said Oz everyone nodded in agreement including Cordelia.

"Yeah Oz you and Will take your van - look in the cemeteries and other patrol areas she normally goes to. Giles you do the same split them between you. Cordie and I will check her house and the parks." Xander said taking control as Buffy's second in command.

"Yes that's a plan but should we not all go to Buffy's in case she's just of sick." Giles said. Xander shrugged in agreement.

Buffy hung from the ceiling of the mansion Angel, Spike and Drusilla's new pad. She looked around but couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black, she tried to remember the previous night's fight. Angel and six other vamps had come out of no where. She had been knocked unconscious by the pain. She started to wonder if they had made her a vampire, and as if in answer Angel stepped out of the shadows and stood before her. The chains that held her meant she was looking down at him.

"You're not a vampire" he said "I want some fun first lover." He was smiling. "I found a curse, it destroys the soul of the person slowly and painfully but at the end it leaves them evil and just downright cruel, Dru's just putting the finishing touches to it now."

"Why not just turn me?" Buffy asked

"Because this is a hell of lot more fun." Angel replied, then watched as all the goodness in Buffy was destroyed, burnt from her, leaving only her evil side.

Oz and Willow met up with Xander and Cordelia outside The Bronze. Giles met up with them shortly after none of them had found a trace of Buffy and they were now worried. Giles took Xander aside and had rapid-fire conversation. When they came back neither looked happy.

"What?" Willow asked annoyed that Giles and Xander had left her out of the conversation.

"Nothing." Giles lied a false smile on his face. Willow looked at Xander who put his hands in his back pockets. He was staring at the ground obviously avoiding eye contact.

"Well its about time we were of." Giles said "I'll go on patrol tonight and hope to find Buffy. I suspect with al that's happening she just needs time to herself." He looked at Xander who nodded.

The group went their separate ways. Oz and Willow went into the Bronze in hope of Buffy turning up. Cordelia went home to do a manicure to her nails and Xander went on patrol with Giles.

Buffy screamed and screamed she had been in Angels torture room for three days now and the human in her was nearly beaten. She was starting to feel the pain pleasurable and all she wanted to do, apart from rip Angelus' clothes off was kill and torture the people who she had cared for or loved.

Then the pain stopped she was almost disappointed. Angelus walked in his evil smile plain for everyone to see.

"How are you lover?" He asked. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. His evil was mirrored in them at that moment he was not sure whether to be scared or joyful. Then she laughed. Not her normal sweet laugh but a new crazy laugh only the truly evil had. Angelus fell in love with his evil slayer.

"Where is she?" Xander held a crucifix to the head of a vampire. It had been three days and Giles and Xander were torturing as many vampires as they could to get the location of Buffy. So far nothing and this one wasn't much help either so he plunged the cross into the heart of the vampire, it turned to ashes. Giles walked over, he looked older.

"Nothing?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Xander replied frustrated.

"What you's up to?" A voice said behind them. It was female. They spun around and saw Buffy. She looked like hell, scarred and bruised. Her clothes barely covering her.

"Buffy!" Xander and Giles said at the same time. Xander ran over to her and caught her before she fell.

"What happened?" Giles asked.

"Angel." She answered. Xander checked for a pulse, he found one and breathed a sigh of relief.

Giles helped carry Buffy to the hospital. When they arrived Willow was already there with Oz. Willow instantly noticed in Buffy's eyes a darkness but Willow guessed it was just from the torture.

"Was that bloody wise mate?" Spike asked Angel.. He was talking about letting Buffy play with her friends.

"Spike my boy you really don't get it. She's evil I watched her kill a boy, she beat him up giving him the most pain she could then she slashed his wrists and throat. She wants to play her games."

"It's alright love she is on our side." Drusilla said. Coming from her it made him heel better about it. And with Angels new gal here he would have Dru to himself.

"Do you want to talk?" Willow said to Buffy.

"No you and the rest left me at the hand of Angel to die why should I?" Buffy knew this wasn't true but she had a game plan and she was going to stick by it. Afterwards she'd be turned into a vampire and live forever with Angel. The only being on earth with the same amount of evil and cruelty in him as her.

"No Buffy it wasn't like that." Willow said, trying to defend herself and everyone else. Angel's mental tortures, Willow assumed, were responsible.

"Really! Gee Willow it felt like that to me whilst he…" Buffy started to cry just to disguise her laughter.

Willow tried to get closer but Buffy's eyes warned her back. Then Willow turned and ran out the room starting to cry herself. Then Buffy did laugh.

"She blames us for it. She thinks we let him do it." Willow was telling Giles in the library. He was stirring two cups of tea, one for him and one for Willow.

"That doesn't surprise me as far as I can tell she's been through a lot. And Angel no doubt has tried to make us out to be the monsters - not him." Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them.

Xander, Cordelia and Oz sat at the study table.

"Giles I think he's changed her mentally." Willow said.

"Angel!" Buffy shouted as she walked into the mansion. She had escaped the hospital and it was almost sunset or rather morning for everyone in the mansion.

"Yes love." He said.

"Time to kill and maim the innocent." Buffy said.

Two weeks passed with Buffy making Willow and Xander squirm under her gaze and Giles contemplate suicide. She also killed with Angel, she took out most people who annoyed her - Harmony, Jonathan and this girl in her French class she really hated. Then one night Oz appeared at the wrong time in the wrong place.

"Buffy!" He shouted in disbelief as he watched her brutally kill Devon then lick her blood soaked fingers.

"Oz." Buffy said sinisterly. He turned to run but was stopped by a tall female vampire called Drusilla, he thought.

"What." Oz panicked. Dru just sucked him dry and then left the body on a silver spike. Just in case.

The next morning Buffy went to school like she had been doing. And found Willow crying in Xander's arm's Cordelia looked on helpless and sympathetic to the other girl's plight.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked knowing full well what it was but she had to keep up her act.

"Oz was killed by Vampires last night." Xander answered for Willow.

"O God… Will I'm so sorry." Buffy went over to her old friend and gave her a hug suddenly a thought went through her head to turn willow in to a vampire once she became one her self and Xander but most defiantly not Cordi.

Willow went in to Buffy's arms and cried even more. Buffy could not help but be moved by Willow's show of grief but she was evil and it gave her a happy inside but she couldn't show it.

"They found his body drained of blood on a silver spike." Xander told Buffy.

"Angel." She told him. Inwardly she was laughing not even Angel would have had the guts to kill that close a friend to the slayer. That is unless the slayer happens to be his lover. Willow nodded in agreement.

Giles came round the corner and looked at the group he had been the one how found Oz's body.

And in some way felt responsible for the death. He had arranged to meat Oz and go patrolling giving Xander a brake. They had discovered that Buffy was not really do that good a job any more. He looked at Buffy and she looked at him.

He knows Buffy thought. He knows and he's going to die.

The next night Buffy Angel Spike and Drusilla walked through the woods on there way to the school were Buffy had arranged to meet Giles. She had asked to meet with him after Xander had taken Willow home. And Buffy had practically ran to the mansion were she got Angel to drain her off life. And now she was a vampire and hungry as hell.

Giles waited in the library with Xander, Kendra and a whole group of watchers all in tent on bring Buffy back to the light side or kill her trying. They waited but when Buffy walked in throwing the doors of there hinges with a light shove using her new Slayer vamp powers. Giles realized that every one in the room was dead as Buffy walked in. And his hart broke his slayer, Buffy who he treated and sincerely thought of as a daughter walked in dead. As Angel, Spike and Drusilla followed her she said.

"Don't kill Xander or Willow I want them Alive!" Non of the other vampires were going to argue with her as the fight begun.

Xander went at Buffy a furry in his eyes he felt betrayed and was sickened by the fact that once again it fell on his shoulders to kill one of his beast friends. But he felt better that there were nine watchers backing him up. As he thought this he looked round and had to recount, six watchers backing him up. But not even that as the remanning six were in fights to the death with Spike Drusilla and Angel.. then he saw Willow follow him she had a rage burning in her eyes the like of which Xander had never seen before. Buffy just waked up to the two of them and nocked them out.

Giles took out the pistol he had in his desk drawer and checked to see it was loaded.

"Your not Fucking getting them as well!" He said as he walked out aiming at Xander and willow."

"O yes we are." Buffy said as she broke his arm which was extended to fire the gun. Buffy then smacked his head of the sharp edge of the counter in the library. Buffy looked round to see if there was any one else still alive but all she saw was Angel Spike and Dru drinking the watchers that they had killed. Buffy then went over and turned both Willow and Xander. Then they left Spike and Angel carrying the two dead bodies that were sure to rise again.

There may be more to follow please give reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buffy the… **_

Dissclamer: Joss owns us all.

Buffy sat in a room with Angel and watched the two dead bodies of Willow and Xander awaken in to there new vampire form. She snuggled up to him the same way a cat dose to its owner. Willow was first to start to come round her face transformed from human to vampire in a spasmik twitch way. She then looked up in full Vamp face.

"Hay Buffy." Were her first words as a vampire. And behind her eyes you could see a plan forming and she was getting use to her new position. Not the young little innocent now you could clearly see the evil taking her body and mind.

"Hay." Buffy replied and walked over. She lifted up willow's head and bent so she was looking strait in to her eyes. Willow reverted to human and tried to break her binds. But Buffy had tied them so tight that Willow couldn't get out. Buffy moved closer and held Willows head just up. And then there lips meat. The kissed deeply and passionlessly it was a pure and simple display of total power on Buffys part. And Willows complains to this power that Buffy now possessed over her. The fact that the two had wanted to do that ever since they first met didn't enter in to the question. Angle watched slightly gaped mouthed he had no idea that Buffy in her Vampire mode would ever go as far as she did in displaying her dominance. He then knew the extent of which his lover was willing to go. Willow still fought her restraints but that was only so she could get closer to Buffy. Buffy broke of the kiss and looked at Willow.

"Are you willing to fight and die for me." Willow nodded and smiled a devilish smile that Buffy shared. Angelus knew that this could be trouble for him and other vampires and a situation that he was going to have to keep an eye on.

"Next Xander woke. He roared as he woke letting out a primal scream and breaking the restraints that held him down. But rather that fight witch is what Angelus Spike and Dru all did once they were turned. Xander walked over and knelt before Buffy.

"What is you command mistress?" Xander asked.

"Nothing at the moment." Then Buffy thought about it a while. "On second thought." She said to the still knelling Xander "You could untie Willow and go to your knew room. Salok will show you the way. And Xander you can drop the whole kneeling thing unless I'm pissed." A blond vampire came in and led Xander and Willow off.

"What the Hell." Angelus said still puzzled.

"Did you not think that the demon that possesses a Slayers body would have to be really strong. So naturally…" Buffy didn't finish what she was saying as Angle cut in.

"So naturally its off spring would be stronger." He nodded in understanding. And the fact that the two, Xander and Willow were more in tone with these things as they had been fighting what they now were for two years. Angelus resisted a shiver. With the brute strength of Xander and the Knowledge and cunning of willow Buffy would be well and truly backed up were ever she went. Angle wasn't even sure he Spike and Dru could take out these new bees.

As morning rolled in Buffy went in to her room with Angelus she got in and found him waiting with several pairs of shackles and a branding iron. Her day looked like it could be fun.

Willow lay in her bed. She was thinking over all the things that had brought her to were she was. And she liked it. She couldn't wait to kill but right now she was to tired to do anything but sleep and curl up in to Xander who lay next to her.

Xander felt Willow next to him self and liked her there. He knew now that she and him would always be together maybe not together like a married couple but they would always have each other. And that made him fell more powerful.

As Willow and Xander followed Buffy they watched for pry. Willow was anxious to do some damage as was Xander they were on there way to the Bronze were they intended to take control and meat up with Angelus, Spike and Drusilla.

Buffy Walked right past the door man as he shouted on them to pay the door charge. Xander just spun round and growled in his faces. The door man backed down pretending he had never seen them at all.

When they got in the noise of the club was the same as always and the normal clients were in. A young man walked over to Xander.

"Where's my Bloody money Harris." He said.

"O Phillips sorry I don't have it but if you wait a couple of minutes some of my friends will be here and they owe me so I'll pay you then. Its what for that stuff I got of you the other day isn't it."

"Like you have bloody forgotten." Phillips said. "I'll wait a wee while longer and then for your sake they better have got hear."

"Cool it man they'll show." Xander said trying to suppress his building desire to kill Phillips were he stood. Willow put hear arm round Xander and looked board. "Jesus man if Cordi caught you with her on your arm shed kill you. And she's hear tonight as well." Phillips added with a slightly agape mouth.

"Really." Xander said formulating a plan. "Thanks for the heads up."

Phillips then went back over to sit with the group he'd been with. Buffy then dragged Willow on to the dance floor and away from Xander. Xander went over to the bar and sat down watching both the crowed and his friends.

Willow and Buffy were dancing very close and getting looks from all the other Sunnydale high students. With in minutes the whispers had started.

"Are Buffy and Willow an item?" Was getting asked all over the place.

Cordi walked over to Xander and slapped him. "Were have you been since I got back. I phoned and your Mother only told me she thought you were crashing at Willows for the last week."

"O Cordi." Xander started. "You really are so silly some times. Were Do you think me Willow and Buffy have been for a week. We've been save' in the world from Angelus."

"O." Was Cordi's reply. "Sorry"

"Its cool." Xander looked at his Ex who didn't know what was going on.

"What's up with Willow and Buffy" She said pointing. "Where's Oz? and what do they think there doing?"

"Dancing I presume. Lets go out side for a while and you know." He looked at her, she smiled and went out the Club with him.

Out in the street Xander led Cordi in to an ally way she kept looking over here shoulder to see if there were any Vampires following them.

"Xander is this really safe?" She asked a little scared.

"For me yes." He answered and turned to face her Vamp-face in full control.

"O god Xander." Cordi said starting to cry. She now knew what had happened to all her friends. Xander drained her completely and left her body just lying on the ground.

Buffy and Willows little show in the middle of the dance floor had got them a lot of attention and just as Xander reentered the club Willow and Buffy decided to Kiss. The whole Bronze stared at them in disbelief. Then Spike and Dru came in Walking up behind Xander.

"O Angelus was right about them two." Spike said to Xander. "They really are good at grabbing a mans attention." Dru stood next to them liking her own lips in desire for the two younger vampires.

"So were is the twat." Xander asked.

"Well listen to you big bad vamp." Spike said mockingly. "But your right the twat'ill be along any moment he was just killing the door man." Just then Angel walked through the door. Vamp face still on and blood still on his lips.

"Time to recruit." He said Spike and Xander just looked at each other in a way that should both there dislike for Angle.

"Willow!" Xander shouted.

"Right." Willow shouted back. Then her and Buffy jumped on to the stage and turned to face the crowed with Vampire faces on.

"Ok humans were in charge now." Buffy said. Then the feeding frenzy started. Willow jumping strait in to the middle of a large group and the rest starting on the edges. By the end over thirty vampires were on their way in to the world.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hay sorry its taken a while and is so short but got loads on at the moment.

Anyway this is six months after the first two and Buffy's ruling Sunnydale. Also this is the first time I've wrote anything properly for this story in five years so it might read a bit differently.

Buffy lay on her back looking up at the starry night sky humming softly to her self and the attractive young green haired boy that lay across her stomach, his eyes to were looking up at the sky, though his were unfocused and dead. She finished humming her song and pushed the dead body of the boy off from the top of her. She picked her self gracefully up from the ground and smelt the air, there was something there tonight, something she felt she should know, 'maybe a memory on the wind' she thought as she walked down the hill to find the rest of her pack. Unsurprisingly Xander and Angelus were arguing about something with Spike just looking on waiting for the opening to get his bit in about Angelus, Spike and Xander had become quick friends, well as far as the two groups could in the normal ways of interaction. Were as Willow sat with Dru playing dress up with the evenings meals. Buffy knew Willow only did this to hummer Dru, but she did seem to take an instant like to having so much control even over dead flesh. Buffy reached in to her pocket and brought out a cigarette lighting it and then throwing the packet in the general direction of Willow who moved at top speed to catch it before it hit the ground, smiling at Buffy still with a little blood on the corner of her mouth.

"Hay Buffy how was your dinner?" Willow asked as she walked, well more stalked over to Buffy.

"Yummy. But a bit thin." She looked over at Xander, Spike and Angelus, Xander had just said something even Spike seemed to think was out of order. Angelus swung for Xanders head but missed and in a second Xander had him pinned to the ground. Buffy just laughed, Angelus still hadn't accepted that he was practically nothing compared to her Vampires. The laugh suddenly stopped as she realised how much his continued insolence was annoying her. Willow touched her arm a bright smile on her face, the same she use to get when she had received an A on a test.

"Want me to do it?" The question hung in the air a moment, Dru looked up fear and excitement on her face she knew that Angelus was in for another punishment. Buffy thought it over, she had got so feed up the last couple of weeks punishing her sire that she was almost convinced the only reason he kept pissing her off was so she spent the night with him, or sent Willow to do it denying her her favourite night time play thing.

"Na lets leave him alone tonight." Willow nodded a little saddened, she like hurting Angelus for any reason. Dru walked over to spike and sat on his knee. Buffy and Willow then turned round looking down on Sunnydale, there were large fires rising from what had once been the school and the town hall. Even from miles away they could all hear the screaming of the hell mouth and its screams sang to them.

The car she had stolen was slower than she would have liked, but it moved and from what she could now see of the town was a fair bit better than most of the other cars in this hell. First she went past the School but as she got closer saw that it was the source of the fire she had seen from the high way. Failing that she had been given the address of the Watcher who had been stationed hear as a back up meating point. She sped up the road and didn't even bother to think about how bad things were in this place.

Xander sat with his arms folded in front of his chest, a thin smile filling his features as he looked at Angelus pace up and down the hall way.

"Bitch!" he would scream every time he walked past Buffy's room and could hear Buffy and Willow. He knew that Angelus didn't believe that Buffy was only doing it to demonstrate her power, and Willow, well Willow did just love it but that's not what they told Angelus. Suddenly there was a scream from Dru and Spikes room and Xander was on his feet moving towards the room. It wasn't one of Dru's normal screams, no he knew this one was reserved only for when she had had a vision and normally a bad one. Absently he thought about banging Drus head to see if it could pick up other stations. But then Buffy and Willow ran out of the room they had been in and were at the door as well, Xander noted that Willow only had a chain on, unlike Buffy who still seemed to be completely dressed, 'but under that long skirt who could tell?' Spike opened the door and ushered them all in stopping only briefly to give Xander a quick smile before dropping down next to Dru and asking her to repeat the vision she had just told him, she didn't look up.

"the sky whispered that the lovely family going to have a bad party and there will be sooo many crashers. Evil, knotty, wooden crashers." They all looked at each other except Dru who continued to look at the floor and mutter almost silently. 'and it looked such a lovely party.'

Angelus strode out of the Mansion and in to the night garden they had made there minions make them. He looked up at the sky as if expecting it to talk to him as well. What surprised him the most was it seemed to, till he relised the source of the voice was coming from a man in the shadows behind a tree.

"You really fucked up didn't you." The voice said to him, Angelus almost ran at it but after the way Xander had been beating him around the last couple of mounths he thought twice, instead chosing just to growl at it for now.

"We can help you fix it." The voice continued, this caught his attention, but still he got ready for a fight. "She was never meant to be, but shes hear now and out of control. We'll help get rid of her for you."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hay a bit more this time, but as I said I'm quite busy at the moment only time I get to my self is at four in the morning. Anyway more characters this time a few faces we know and some we don't. Hope you enjoy and remember Review please.

Buffy watched through the window of her room, she watched the wind gently blow the small tree that was in the courtyard, transfixed by the simplicity that some things in the world still held. As if in response to her thoughts the tree continued to dance with new energy it moved like a living thing, like a thing she use to be. Buffy tried to sway with it but she felt she couldn't keep the rhythm. So instead she just settled back in to watching.

Down the stairs in the hall Angelus sat a bright smile on his face, 'she's going to be surprised I'm going to let these guys think they control me then I'll turn round kill them and I'll be the one back in her favour, or maybe I'll just let them kill her it would server her bloody right.' Angelus thought to him self. He sat there mesmerised by the fire lost in its destructive path upwards. Dru sat between his feet a glass of what angelus was surprised to see red wine in her hands. He could tell shed been watching another Vampire movie at least she didn't think she was the little girl out of Interview any more, for the simple reason he hated last month when she kept calling him Lastat. 'Shed even given Miss Edith up for a while after that.' He remembered fondly.

Willow, Xander and Spike were in the Bronze having a whale of a time, Xander stood on the pool table looking down at ever one giving his best Elvis impersonation blood still dripping from his mouth. Spike grabbing some boys head and attempting to drum along to 'If The Kids Are United' with it and the drum kit on the stage of the club. Willow how ever had two people on leads up at the bar drinking out of saucers, they were so afraid of her that they were even meowing their cries of pain when she bit in to them.

"Xander?" Willow shouted a she dropped the body of her last victim of the night. He spun round to face her still halfway through an air guitar movement, and giving her his best ' I'm a big rock star what the hell do you want ' face. She smiled wickedly then continued. "You ever think that we should be fighting with our pry a bit more?"

"Well yeah but you find me a human that's not shitting them self's at the shier site of us and I'll happily give them a fight but, Will they ain't fight'in back." Xander said giving her a bit of a smile before dropping his arms and jumping with a spin so as to face her when he landed.

"We could all ways kill demons, just a few you know that might happen to look at us the wrong way next time were down Willies." She looked at him hoping he got the idea.

"Sure Will you want to make sure they all still know who's boss." Xander put is arms round her chuckling. There was a loud crash behind them and the drum beat stopped. Spike then walked over to them and rubbed the back of his hand over his cheek leaving a bloody mark on it.

"Alright mindless violence, count me in." And the three walked out the club. Up in the lighting rig two people sat watching.

"How could you let us sit hear and watch all that unfold." The girl asked in an angered tone as she jumped down from the rig, looking up at the man who was similarly getting down.

"It couldn't have been helped, that was as I said three of the most powerful Vampires the worlds ever known and the rules to deal with them are different." He stood with his back to her looking down at the ten dead bodies that littered the floor. He reached in to his pocket and took out a black rose dropping it to the centre of the floor.

"You keep doing that and they'll think you're a serial killer." She said jokingly as she approached him from behind and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm I think they all ready do in twenty country's." a said with amusement. "I just don't think séance like these should ever be left with out a mark of respect."

"Sure but the respect I'm going to give them is by killing the bastards that did it to them." She said as she released the man to walk down the stairs, but before he moved he told her one last thing then headed down after her.

"Faith I'm sure you will."

Buffy waited for the rest to come back before venturing in to the hall that dubled up as there living room, she didn't want to have to deal with Angelus today she knew that if he pushed shed just kill him the mood she was in. every now and then he would hear Dru giggle as Angelus said something to her, but even with the super hearing some times it was hard to pick things said in different rooms up, and this was one of them. She was still bothered by the feeling she had got the other night, tonight she could feel it even stronger and as if she should do something about it. But with out knowing what it was she was left feeling powerless and pissed, not a good combo for any of her pack. Then the noise shed been waiting on the front door slamming open in traditional Spike style. Then the laughter of Willow and Xander followed it. She walked out and was meat not quite by the sight she expected. Angelus and Dru were already on there feet wide mouthed.

Spike, Xander and Willow were cut up and bruised, Spike had a long cut running along the left side of his face that was still weeping a little blood, Xander looked like something had ripped a large chunk out of his side and Willow was missing one of the legs on her trousers and her leg underneath looked swollen and like she'd been rolling it in glass.

"Buffy you missed a party!" The tree of them said in unison with varied degrees of drunkenly slurred speech but all still smiling. Even when Buffy turned to face them vampire features showing.

"Who attacked you?"

"Well no one these Demons down the pub looked at us funny when we asked the wankers about it the said they didn't so we taught them some manners." Spike answered for the group unable to get the goofy post battle smile of his face. Buffy dropped her vamp face and smiled well if that's all, she took a packet of cigarettes out her pocket took one then through the packet to Spike who then shared it out to Willow and Xander.

"Though we did get told one thing whilst we were there." Willow said in a slightly hesitant voice. And Xander took that as his queue to start talking.

"Yeah supposedly there's been some guy in there asking lots of questions about us, the Fry-ad didn't say much more than that except that he didn't think the guy was human." This got Buffy's fool attention she rounded on them asking more and more questions but only getting the same answer from the three of them. Eventually Spike did add one thing.

"We could always try and track down that bloody female Vengeance demon he was meant to have talked to."

"O yeah San-yanka… no that wasn't it." Willow tried to remember before Xander remembered the name.

"Anyanka." He said smiling and thinking what a lovely name it sounded.

Angelus stood there watching the interrogation of the other vampires happily until they came up with some information and that pissed him of he had been hoping that Buffy would start torturing them like she did him, but no they escaped it, again. He left the mansion several minutes after the argument and sat in the garden. Hoping to be contacted by the mysterious man from the other night, he had finally decided exactly what he would do for him, 'every thing that bitch had to go'.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Ok a bit longer this time. Hopefully you all injoy remember to review please.

(Warning: this is getting more in to the twisted side of vampires from hear on in so don't be surprised.)

Faith rolled the knife round in her hand again and again not looking at anything except the flashes the blade made every time the light caught it on its way round her hand. She sat there on the steps to what had been the high school trying not to think of what must have happened to most of the population of the school and the town. Why the watchers council hadn't sent her hear as soon as things went bad was beyond her they were probably worried she would have tried to just kill them all strait away, instead of waiting for the right time and they were right she would have. Suddenly she looked up her gut was going crazy, she couldn't see the vampires yet but she knew they were close. Pulling her self up of the ground she got ready for the next fight. "This'll be number twelve tonight." She said to her-self still even after a week of being hear in sunnyhell she was unable to believe the shear volume of vamp's.

Buffy walked near the old school a big smile on her face, she'd been watching the young girl playing with the knife wondering if she might be the new Slayer her suspicion was conformed when she felt the presence of some vamps up the road at the same time as the girl across from her did. Buffy liked this development she wanted a Slayer in her kill list and maybe as an extra fighter for her cause. She tailed the girl and watched as she took down the small group of three vampires. One thing she had learnt from Spike was to study the fighting technique of an opponent and to her surprise this girl fought like her. Buffy had to stop her self from just going after the girl just to test how strong she really was. But with her position that would be wrong first shed send Angel to fight her. If he killed her then she wasn't worth it and if he failed and she killed him then that was one problem out of her way and no one could say she had done it. Finally the girl looked as if she was going home so Buffy left and went to feed.

Willow sat in the pub with Xander waiting to see if this Anyanka would turn up again they were drinking some rather shit blood they'd bought at the bar, it was so bad that Xander had stopped drinking his all together and had moved on to whisky. Willow then realised it was the same brand that Spike drunk and laughed. Xander looked at her an exasperation of 'what the fuck' on his face.

"You and Spike have to start spending less time together." She said still giggling.

"What, why… what have you heard?" he asked looking her strait in the eye. 'o there's more hear isn't there Willow suddenly realised.

"Xander are you and Spike…" she didn't even finish the sentence when Xander leapt in.

"Only after a kill it isn't a gay thing it's a need thing." He then turned it round on her. "Like you and Buffy theirs no love or any of that crap its pure unadulterated shagging." Willow didn't know how to respond to that, yes that's how her and Buffy had started but now she wasn't quite sure Buffy had completely left Angel and … she suddenly realised that Xander was staring at her and it was his turn to start laughing.

"O Wills fallen for our mistress, poor little vamp." Xander smirked as he made this comment, and willow couldn't stop her self from going in to vamp mode and grabbing his thought. Xander continued to laugh, he knew he was stronger than Willow so he wasn't in any real danger but he did also realise that if he pissed her of he was probably pissing of Buffy as well, and that he knew never to do.

"Willow chill." He said to her still smiling slightly. Willow looked at him then started to smile her self, even though she was now a vampire she was still beast friends with Xander and should really try not to lose her temper at him over such things, 'but vamp emotions are hard to control' she thought to her self as she released him.

"Sorry Xand man you just seemed to hit a button I didn't know was there."

"I'd say." He answered rubbing his neck, but still smiling. "So want to talk it over."

"Fuck you, you just want to hear about what me and Buffy get up to."

"Well Du!" Willow was tempted to tell him, or show him more correctly she still had whip marks from her last day with Buffy, and the burns, and bites, and mmmmmm her train of thought went to a darkly happy place. 'O yeah the special place in hell' Willow thought to her self. Xander and Willow settled them self's back in to there seats and started drinking again, there was still no sign of this demon girl they were waiting for.

Spike had elected to spend the night in the local graveyard as there was rumour that they were not the only vampires siring in Sunnydale, 'probably just some young pup's that were getting to big for there boots', Spike reckoned but it was enough to get him interested. There are a lot of other nastiest out there other than his 'pack' and most of them were insignificant but he didn't want to take his chances. After a half hour and finding two freshly existed graves he started to wonder a bit more that was until he found a fledgling vampire trying to get out of one of the graves.

"Hay a little help here!" the whelp shouted to Spike. "I think I'm caught on a root." Spike couldn't stop laughing he all most fell over at the sight. Eventually he got him self-together.

"I'll help you out mate, one condition though."

"Sure boss"

"Who sired you?" Simple question Spike thought but the look he got of the young vamp should that this was going to be tricky.

"Eh what?"

"The bloke that made you?"

"O right never caught his name kind of a weird guy kept going on about a girl he hated. Didn't really see much of his face." Then the vamp stretched his hand out to Spike. Spike though just smiled at him and the next thing the youngling saw was Spikes foot coming striate towards his head.

Angel sat in what seemed an ode place for a meeting, well by his standards it was the old Sunnydale coffee shop in the centre of town. He'd watched Willow and Buffy have coffee hear a couple of times before he turned her that was. Nowadays though it was abandoned like most of the meeting places in the town. There was no sign of the guy who'd talked to him earlier that night but Angel got the feeling that he was going to appear soon, and it was with that though a man as if from nowhere sat facing him.

"Have you decided your position then." He said, Angel tried to work out the man's appearance. He looked like some one out of a movie but he couldn't place which one, a long leather trench coat what looked like a priests robes under that and a leather cow-boy hat to top it all of.

"well the fact I'm here…"

"Means nothing at all. You could simply be luring me hear to please your mistress. I'm sure it would have got you in to her good graces for at least a night." The man cut angle of and spoke with grate contempt in his voice.

"You know as well as I that if it were the case you'd be dead now."

"I'm sure." He snorted with even more contempt than before. Angle was getting pissed of with this guys cockiness but more than that it unnerved him a great deal.

"Anyway to business. You are in an exceptional position hear, I have a signed document from the Watchers council that would grant you freedom of hunt through out the world, this would mean that even if you were to 'pass' through a slayer's home you would be left alone and even given some help from time to time if it were in both our interests." The man put the parchment on the table between them and held out a very sharp quill. Angle could tell just buy the smell that it had already been used to sign the parchment in blood.

"If I do this," he took a pause. "what is the plan. Am I to kill her for you or am I just going to be an informant."

"An informant only to ask you to do such a thing would be asking you to kill your self and though that plan isn't with out merit 'Angelus' I assure you we do not ask that much from even a monster…"

"Just young girls" Angel put in smiling the man did not return his smile but Angel new that his comment was not lost on the stranger in front of him, and went a little to help regain Angels cool after being insulted even if it were true. The stranger tried to continue with out letting his growing anger at the situation boil over.

"such as your self. No all I need from you is to know how much they know and what there plans and movements are." With out answering the man Angelus took the quill pierced his hand and signed the document.

"Faith you asleep?" He asked as he entered there flat. There was no reply so he wondered round looking for signs to tell him if she had made it home safe or not, if even at all. Her shoes lay in the living room as did she, he saw she had fallen asleep in front of the T.V. again. What she had fallen asleep watching was a mystery but what was now on was a makeover special for some red neck Texan. He sat next to the sleeping form of his slayer and hoped that he had done the right thing to night, in the years the council had been around only twice had they ever made deals with vampires and on both occasions it had resulted in at least two slayers being murdered, he hoped this fate would not become Faiths.

When Buffy got home she found that the others had already retired for the day, Spikes leather lay across the back of the setae, Dru's Dolls lay strewn across the floor, Angels chain dangled on the fire place motionless, and Xander's comics were freshly settled on the table. The only thing Buffy could not see was any of Willows cigarette ends in the ash try, she smoked a very particular brand that could only be found in very exclusive tobacconists they were red and had a slight taste of strawberries to them. Well not real strawberries but the flavouring you got in sweets. She walked through to her room upset buy not seeing anything of Willows and as she was analysing way a vampire of her status should even notice if one of her underlings had not returned found her self confronted with Willow in her room on her knees. Willow looked up in to Buffys eyes a painful and twisted look lay in her eyes.

"Mistress… do you want me?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N sorry its been awhile. Anyway hope you enjoy this one as well remember to review and sorry about the grammar and spelling errors but I am dyslexic and currently have no proof reader so we'll just have to live with them.

Willow then bowed her head before asked the question again, "Mistress… do you want me?" the quiver in her voice the second time though betrayed her fear of rejection. Willow tried to look up at Buffy but before her eyes had even moved past there other vampire's knees everything went blank.

When Willow woke she had a no clue where she was, she dangled from the roof, both chains and ropes suspending her there and there was no light at all in this foreboding place. Then using her heightened hearing could make out the soft footsteps, of someone she recognized, of Buffys bare feet padding about on the stone floor below, circling her and then added to that was the noise of a metal object scraping the floor. 'What have I done' Willow thought to her self trying desperately to see anything in the room.

"You asked me a question." Buffy started from her position somewhere to Willows left. "a very odd question, had it not been for the state of undress you could have just been asking where you fitted in to the group, but no you wanted me." Buffy's tone of voice betrayed nothing of her emotions which in it's self creped Willow out. Then she felt a pain in her right side, a sharp pain Willow had to bite her lip from screaming. Then she heard her blood flowing in to a metal container of some sort. And slowly the noise stopped and then Buffys feet walked away, before she slipped in to unconsciousness.

Angel sat once again in front of this mysterious watcher but this time the man had his charge with him. The girl looked at him and Angel could tell that she was sizing him up. He shot her a grin and then looked back at the man.

"So what information do you bring us." He asked eyes obscured by his hat.

"Well Buffy and Willow have disappeared." Angel told him not being able to see the mans eyes Angel couldn't tell his reaction to this new information. There was a long pause and then a sigh.

"What about the others?"

"Well Spike, Xander and Dru are running pretty tight right now don't seem to ever be out of each others company. What they do together I… well I can imagine but I'd rather not."

"So there's no openings in the group at the moment?" The man finally raised his head and Angel suddenly felt sick he couldn't work out why, it was as if his entire body tried to run with out him, or maybe it was his demon that was trying to do the running.

"Right then go, well meet again in three days, this time though well meet at the old school." Angel knew that was one of Buffys favourite feeding grounds but with Angel being in such a hurry to leave due to the fear this guy was putting in to him he didn't care and ran off in to the night feeling the need to kill something.

Xander lay back on the bed it was still a bit early to be getting up and he could quite easily hear Spike and Dru in the next room having a heavy and heated session. So he eventually got up and went out on the hunt.

As he walked the streets he watched humans walking looking over there shoulders and avoiding any dark ally ways. It made him laugh, to think that he had done that too but now he was the thing in the dark and no longer even thinking about having to hide from anything. Well except Buffy who had left town for a while with Willow, she didn't tell him why she just left the mansion with an unconscious Willow over her arm and told him to tell Spike he was in charge till she got back. Spike being in charge suited Xander just fine as long as it wasn't Angel, 'in fact I wouldn't even care if Dru were in charge as long as Angelus wasn't.'

He continued to wonder round Sunnydale just taking in the sights, every now and then he'd see the body of some one that hadn't been picked up yet, or the occasional burning car. But nothing new or interesting that was until he picked up a sent. He'd never smelt such a potent mix of blood and adrenalin, the only thing that could come close in his mind was Buffys sent but it had a vampire edge to it and then he worked it out, Slayer.

He followed the trail of the girls sent through the town, hiding in the shadows every time he felt he was getting with in range of her senses and waiting till there was a bit more distance between them till he carried on again. All the time he was trying to decide if he should just tail her and confront her another night or to try and take her now whilst she was there. Continuing to follow her, he then sensed a change in her sent changed and he could tell she was fighting. Well there was never a better time to appear than whilst she wasn't able to get a good read on him or even notice his approach. As he moved down the ally a girl came running at him knowing it wasn't the slayer he grabbed her and forced her to walk back down the ally she didn't even protest to his forced march she just wriggled slightly and the only effect that had on him was to get him aroused. He stood just back from the action watching the fight and recognizing one of the vampires that fought with this slayer he him self had raised that vamp not more than two weeks ago, and though it put up a fight along with another that he was sure Will had raised they were easily over powered and dusted. 'Well now's the time Harris' he heard his own voice in his head say to him.

He moved out the shadows and instantly the slayer turned to him looking him in the eyes and smiling, the she saw the girl she already saved in his clutches. Without saying a word to her and before she had time to say anything he grabbed the girl both buy the head and shoulder and twisted till he heard the loud crunch of the girls neck break. Then raising his hand up to his mouth and putting a look of surprise on his face as if to say 'o did I do that'. The slayer what ever she was about to say stopped and took a fighting stance, Xander did not match it instead he went in to his pocket and took out a packet of cigarettes taking one and sparking it with his lighter.

"So you must be Xander Harris." The slayer changed her fighting stance slightly as if realizing that a normal approach here would be fatal.

"Yep" he said as he leaned back on the wall. Looking at her taking in every mussel on her living body letting the sound of her hot blood pumping through her veins fill him. She moved slightly making sure her balance was perfect for the attack she anticipated. It was a classic pose one he had seen Buffy use a hundred times.

"Not a good pose." Xander smiled up at her. "Better trying one that would sweep out the legs. All my first attacks normally go for the face." Faiths eyes widened slightly but she held still.

"Not going to take my advise then." He then pushed him self up of the wall took one last draw on his cigarette and through it to the ground next to him, smiled up at her, next thing she knew he was running at her. Moving slightly to deflect the low blow that she was sure was coming she missed the punch to her jaw completely and was thrown by the force of it in to the wall. He then stopped and looked at her lying prone she stood up and retook her stance.

"Right this time I'll come at you with a kick to the legs." Before she knew it he was coming at her again and the kick he promised came at her legs this time though she did bloke it and just as she was coming round to flow up with a punch he jumped away and stopped again. As she was getting ready to attack her self he started talking again.

"Nice block, right high kick." He shouted then moved in again the kick though she tried to block it made contact first with her hand and then the side of her head, she fell to the floor and noticed again there was no follow up slowly she got her self back up to her feet. The feeling of being toyed with suddenly sinking in.

"Ok not so good but the at least you tried. Think your ready for the combo." A punch landed on her face knocking her back then a kick to the feet making her start to fall forward then a kick to the head sending her flying back in to the wall again but this time she heard stones break behind her.

"Dear o dear, think you better train some more before we do this cause other wise it'll be no fun." Then Xander started to leave a giant grin on his face but couldn't help one more dig. "Right now, even Dru when she was ill could have taken you."

Willow started to feel faint, she was still suspended from the roof but Buffy had been back in many times each time sticking the sharp implement in her side and draining some of her blood and then each time letting her regain consciousness befor starting again. And still Willow could not talk back to Buffy she just stayed still and as quiet as possible.

She heard the door open again and heard the patter of Buffys feet walk across the stone floor. This time Buffy said nothing just bleed her a little bit more. And as Willow fought the coming black of her mind she heard in what was no more than a whisper. "Sleep Will"

Faith stumbled in to the flat she and her watcher lived in using the door beam for support as the door itself swung open. Revealing the dark living room but in the gloom she could still make out the eyes of her watcher as he sat in the chair that faced the door. He stood but was unable to make it to her side before she fell forward and in to the flat.

"My god Faith what did they do to you?" he pulled her in to his lap and looked a her bruised and bloody face before he picked her up and took her to the sofa where he gently put her down.

"Not them." She said whilst letting out a cough, "just one, Xander." There was a pause for what to him seemed an eternity. "I'm not ready."

"You will be I promise." He then brushed the side of her face that had the least amount of damage and got up to get her a blanket and the first aid kit. Not forgetting to turn on the light as well so as to properly assess her wounds. The severity of them shocking him more than he thought possible of some one who was not dead.' I wont fail you.' He thought as he came back over.

"I'm sorry I failed Kane." Faith got out before her body let its self fall in to the blackness.

Willow woke again but this time the footsteps were all ready in the room circling her. She again tried to squint in to the blackness of the room but still failed not helped by the lack of blood in her system, it was so bad now that she felt like she was dieing. Slowly though she felt her self being lowered towards the ground. Trying not to move to much as it made her feel worse brought her self in to a fatal position. The presences of Buffy moved up to where Willows head lay and then she crouched next to the prone girl.

"You truly want to be with me?" Willow thought on it for no more than a millisecond, even if it meant being like this for all eternity she couldn't lie to Buffy.

"Yes." Willow got out in a whisper. She was then picked up by the head and she knew that she was eye level with Buffy.

"But why?"

"Because I love you, I did in life and I do… in death." Willow could barley keep her eyes open not that it made much difference in this room. Suddenly she smelt blood and had it thrust in to her mouth only after a couple of big gulps did she recognise the taste. It was Buffy's suddenly though it stopped.

"One more sip and there'll be more of me in you than you." There was another long pause and Willow noticed the lighting had come up. Then she realised it had been on the entire of this visit she, just had been too weak to notice. "Is that what you want."

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N just a short filler to show that I haven't forgotten the story I've just been distracted by the pub and clubs so ill try and update more often from now on. As always pleas review and tell me that you think its going in the right direction.

Xander passed up and down in the mansion he was bored out of his mind, Spike was looking after Dru cause Angel had scolded her. And Angel well Angel was running round Sunnydale looking for Buffy so he could have a fight but that didn't help Xanders problem, hunting was just no fun with out any one to go with him. And the adrenalin for the previous nights fight with the slayer still seemed to permeate his veins. He let out a growl as he grabbed his jacket and left the mansion hopping to find something fun to do that night.

Angel looked all over Sunnydale for the watcher, after having heard Xander brag all last night about how he had faced down the slayer and beaten her to a bloody pulp before letting her go, adding insult to injury. Though not just to the slayer Angel thought but to him for being so stupid as to truly hope he had had any chance of using this slayer to regain his power from Buffy. Though he stalked through the night he didn't pick up either of their scents from anywhere, which left him wondering if they were even still in Sunnydale. As the night went on though he realised how hungry he was and decided to go to the hospital to pick up something easy to eat, most of the visitors that were out having a cigarette at this time of night were tired and in no shape to fend of an attack or even raise an alarm. As he got closer though he saw the very figure he had been looking for all night. Just standing under a bright beam of light, though unlike the other times he had meat with him he no longer seemed to exude the threatening presence that had so shocked him. Angel walked strait up to him thoughts of eating had gone right out of his mind.

"What the hell happened last night?" Angel said in a cool voice. He held his ground and tried desperately to make eye contact with this human. But as he looked up in to Angels eyes the fear he normally felt round the man reappeared and his earlier thought of him being human well Angel suddenly thought was laughable.

"A minor set back that's all." He told him in an icy voice. "it would appear I over estimated Faiths strength and underestimated the childer of the slayer's blood." As Angel watched he would have sworn that behind the watchers eye there was a fire storm brewing. And he could only hope that Buffy felt the lash of it.

Willow lay in a ornamental four poster bed, black silk drapes surrounded her and the sheets them self's were of a dark red silk the whole place reminded her of fairytale nightmares. Next to her laid her lover, though she was still asleep Willow could hear the singing of her mind. The blood swap they had done had changed both of them, Willow worried it had weakened Buffy but she had told her that that was impossible because the purpose of the ritual was to marry the vampires mind, body and beast. But they had still slept the entire night and following day and Willow even though awake was unsure she could lift her self-up. That was until two things happened first Buffy woke up and was about to start talking when there was a cry from the corner of the room though willow knew it was a young girl she could not see her yet as the drapes were still down. She kept her eyes on Buffy but Buffy notice the twinkle that appeared when she heard the cry from beyond the drapes and smiled. The two still slightly drained from there experience didn't even talk the just kissed then still naked slid from out of the bed and over to the young girl. She was tied to a heavy wardrobe and blindfolded. Willow lifted the blindfold of the girls eyes and held her up to her. The girl looked like she was relived to see another person but before she got what ever words were forming out Buffy ripped in to her neck from behind, Willow then did the same from the front loving the warm felling of the blood pour down her thought and the smell of the fear and panic of the girl mixed with the smell of Buffy and her predratory instinct made Willow fell finally Alive, funny that, she thought it took her death to make her fell alive.

Faith lay in the hospital bed looking up at the roof the fight she had had with Xander replaying in her head over and over again, but over that was the constant thought of how attractive he had seemed in the moonlight. Though she knew that she would ultimately kill him she couldn't help but think it anyway. But as she replayed the fight for the nth time she just couldn't see a weakness and the fact he had been trained to fight by a slayer who then turned in to a vampire and then turned him, well before now she didn't think it was a big deal, just urban legend that they would be strong as hell but after fighting him she knew it was all true and her confidence flat lined.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Got a bit enspired today hope you all like it (as always tell me  )

* * *

Buffy watched out her window as a few birds flew round the court yard she smiled it had been months or at least that's how it had felt since she had truly looked out on the world and been able to smile. Instead of her normal look on the world that was dominated by death and destruction and other fun thing like that, now it had fluffy edges happy moments were she no longer had to be the hard edged leader and strong fighter, now she could be Buffy or at least what was left of her. And all this she new had a lot to do with her Willow. Her Willow. She loved the way that sounded in her head the very thought of not being alone or having to play a part to please some one just to not let that dark feeling permeate her existence. It was liberating in more ways than she could possibly mention. She followed the birds movement with her eye for a moment more slowly letting the freedom the birds had and the freedom she now felt play of each other letting both fight it out in her thoughts for supremacy of which was the most free, eventually she decided hers won, they didn't have a Willow to go to. She turned round and walked back over to the bed quietly moving so as not to disturb her sleeping beauty. She silently sat at the end of the bed and watched the red head lie there, unlike most couples she didn't watch the rise and fall of Willows chest as non of them breathed any more, unless they were smoking. Instead she watched intently the random fluttering of Willows eyes as she dreamed, Buffy hoped they were good dreams with her in them and lots of dead humans, but the face Willow made in her sleep did not show any of this it just stayed calm and controlled even though her eyes were going nineteen to the dozen. Then slowly the smile Buffy had waited on appeared and it was not a disappointment, quite the opposite in fact she wanted to scream with joy, the kind of joy that like a scream started of deep down and just had no where else to go after circulating completely round the body than out through the mouth in an audible exposition of pure happiness. She must have made some noise as Willow stirred and looked up at her, the smile and the way the moonlight hit her were breath taking to Buffys eyes, Willows pale skin became silver and her red hair looked the colour of blood that moment Buffy felt she could have been lost in for all eternity and never ever be bored or disappointed. Slowly Willow pulled her self-upright and took Buffys hand pulling her towards her self and placing a gentle yet passionate kiss on Buffys mouth. Willow looked in to Buffys glittering eyes that were shining in the moonlight, they where enchanting and Willow felt her self-unable to get away from them, not that she wanted to. They sat there like that for a long time just happily looking in to each other, not noticing there lack of souls right there and then they were just Buffy and Willow to dammed creatures that would walk the earth until it finally fell from its orbit and died. Hand in hand they would watch it all and nothing could break their happiness.

Xander Sat again in the main room with the fire on he didn't need it for heat or light he just liked the glow and movement it created in the room. The destructive power it held with in it and how even though it was uncontrollable in its raw state he now controlled it. Fead it and nurtured it, after a while though his thoughts turned from its simple grease to that of its pure destructive power the raw relentless tide of death it could cause from just a single missed spark. Never in his life had he truly appreciated the magic of fire or the horrors it could bring. Lost in his musings he didn't notice Spike walk up behind him and lean over his shoulder.

"Xander." He whispered in the younger Vampires ear. Xander jumped and spun round a mix of shock and anger on his face.

"What." Xander nearly shouted.

"Ooo touchy tonight." Spike joked as he vaulted over the seats and landed next to Xander. Xander slowly relaxed him self again and let a smile at how over the top head just reacted sink in.

"Sorry Spike I was miles away there some where in a realm of fire."

"Hope Angel was there. Or that dame slayer of yours, you know I thought out of all of us you would kill her strait of."

"And whys that?"

"Well you've fought on the side of a slayer and you know what there like if they get a second chance they tend to kill you strait off."

"Except for you and the poof."

"Well me and Angelus were just lucky."

"I know but that girl doesn't stand a chance not even with a month or even a years training she just seems to be lacking something."

"What's that?"

"Don't know, don't care just hope she doesn't find it." Xander then went back to looking at the fire as Spike shook his head and stood up to go get Dru ready for the nights hunt.

As Spike walked back in to his room he found Dru sitting on the end of their bed looking down at her freshly painted toenails. He loved the colour she had painted them this time it was a nice dark red, much better than the green that made her toes look infected. She eventfully slid her boots on after trying to decide if the paint had maybe actually been blood. Then stood up and walked towards Spike as seductively as possible kissing him roughly on the neck biting only slightly but enough to draw blood. Spike shivered with excitement, he gave of the impression of the big bad and he was but when it came to sex with Dru he was never the one in control. She pushed him up against the was and started to nibble down his collar bone, then biting through his t-shits slowly leaving a trail of slightly bleeding cuts all the way done one half of his body. The smile on his face went from ear to ear and he could not help but let out a purr of contentment, but all of a sudden Dru stopped and stood in front of him a wicked grin on her face.

"Come now puppy we have to go eat."

Angelus opened his bedroom door and looked out in to the living room area, he was about to walk out when he notice that Xander was the only one of the pack there and he had been avoiding one on one contact with him since he had beaten the slayer, Angel knew that Xander would brag that Angel couldn't take out Buffy with out help and he had taken out a slayer with out even trying, it was humiliating to be belittled be a vampire that was not even one year old yet. Eventually Spike and Dru emerged as well and Angel took this as his queue to come out moving as silently as possible towards the group hoping not to be to noticeable. That was until the main doors opened and in stepped Willow And Buffy arm in arm. Firstly Angel thought they just looked tired as if they had had to hide out from the sun trying to get back from where ever godforsaken destination they had chosen but then he realised that in fact they were different. Then he noticed it; there blood was the same. They'd got married.

Buffy and Willow walked in to the mansion happy to see every one all ready there and looking at them smiling except of course for Angel his face had fallen and Buffy realised that out of all of them he would be the first to notice the change in the two of them. She was Happy that he could no longer make eye contact with her, finally he was put in his place she no longer even felt a tiny bit linked to him even though he was her sire she felt nothing for him, he was a creature below her.

The next thing she knew though was Dru running over to them with only the speed a vampire could managed and hugging them tightly Willow smiled at Buffy and the hugged Dru slightly as well as keeping her other arm round Buffy. Dru squalled with delight and jumped up and down forcing Willow and Buffy to do the same. Xander and Spike just looked on confused they didn't think Dru had missed Buffy and Willow that much until she started to hum the wedding march and this just confused them more. Buffy couldn't help but laugh and huge Dru more tightly. Xander finally had to ask what all this was about.

"Eh what's the big happiness show all about ?"

"There Fucking Married!" Angel shouted as he walked quickly out the mission still not looking at either Buffy or Willow. Xander and Spike just Smiled and laughed both in happiness for there friends and all so because Angel was so pissed of with the events that had transpired. Spike waved to the running figure of Angel and nearly doubled over with laughter before turning to Buffy and Willow and congratulating them.

"You know what we need now." Spike said

"What?" Willow questioned him finally being able to see him properly again since Dru had let go of them and gone back over to spikes side.

"A party, Bronze anyone." They all agreed and headed out.

Angel ran in to the night hunted by the thoughts of his own ignorance, Buffy and Willow had always been close he knew that even when they were human but he thought that she was just using the red head to punish him for some un known crime he didn't believe for a minute that they truly had any real feelings for each other. But know he knew he had be nothing but a 'high school crush' the very thought sickened him right to his core, she was meant to be his submissive queen bond, to him for all eternity now he was left alone again. Even Dru had finally turned her back on him, and that he knew was also Buffys fault. Ever since he had raised her she had been nothing but a pain in his ass and he couldn't even challenge her for power because he would first have to go through the rest of the pack to do anything and he even doubted he had enough strength to take out one of them let alone all of them. He slowed his passé when he realised that there was a limo following him, he was in no mood for what ever the driver and passenger had to say so he stopped and let it get to him, and as the window open he jumped in thee was only one occupant in the limo so he ripped in to the middle aged mans neck before he even breathed a word of his proposal then he shattered the reinforced glass that separated the passenger and driver and broke his neck.

The bronze was uncharacteristic busy that night when Buffy and her pack walked in. the dance floor was teaming with life and the band on the stage looked blissfully unaware of the danger that was about to befall there loyal followers. Buffy noticed that non of the crowed had even noticed their entrance which in its self these days was weird But they thought nothing of it Spike and Xander moved round the building blocking of all the exits so as none of the food could escape and then meat back up with the girls who were already in the process of picking out there preferred meals.

"Ooo its such a lovely looking buffet." Drusilla cooed in to the ear of Spike as he stood next to her.

"That it is luv." He then tried to pick one out for him self.

Willow watched as Buffy slid in to her game face and started to move in on her pry, Willow already knew it would be the lead singer of the band she didn't even have to ask. The lead singer was a tall raven haired woman who even as a human seemed to have a power coming from her, not that it was active just that it seemed to hang round her waiting for a chance to be dropped on the world. Willow knew Buffy intended to never let that power out. For her self though Willow was finding it hard to chose she could see a few people that looked tasty but one caught her eye suddenly, she looked just like a movie star and Willow just had to taste her first.

The marriage banquette went on for hours until every one of them were full and lying on the floor of the Bronze giggling and talking. There were still some humans huddled in a corner terrified of the five vampires that now seemed stoned. Willow curled up in to Buffy and enjoyed Buffys talon like nails scrape the back of her neck. Dru sat playing with two of the corpses making them re-enact some long for gotten play, Spike sat watching her and laugh with her. Xander on the other hand sat in front of the remaining humans keeping them occupied with his sand up comedy act, well it wasn't so much comedy as him amusing him self with there fear. Eventually they realised that it was nearly morning and decided to call it a day and left, but not before they each took an eye of one of the survivors just as a souvenir of there banquet.

Angel decided not to go back to the mansion that day instead he went back to the basement flat he kept. He hoped he would never return there but circumstances be what they were he felt he had no choice any longer no he was at war, and would by the end of the next night be well on his way to fixing his mistakes one way or another.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Sorry sorry sorry this update has taken far to long but the last three months have been action packed to say the least. 21st birthday parties and all the madness that goes along with that so writing wasn't first on my mind but it's a cam pieriode right now so hear I am back to wirting. Any wasy hope you all riview even if its to tell me how shit I've been. Thanks

The night air wisped round her, making the hospital gown she wore dance to the music of the night a dance that to her foretold of death and disaster. But as she grew older these things no longer held so much fear as they had once done when she was young and believed her parents telling her that there were no real demons. Thinking on it though she never really did believe them and then they died, at the hands of those mythical creatures. The wind picked up ever so slightly and the smoke coming off of her cigarette joined in the dance seeming to predict its climax because as every one knew after the battle no matter what side had won there was only ever smoke truly left. What was her part in the creation of the smoke, in this case to satisfy her need to have control in some small way over her own death. But in the grander scheme of things she seemed only to be her to stop the bad getting of the ground never to be able to remove it, some embers were to hot to ever touch with bear hands. Kane would tell her that she was to be the water that would finally put those embers out but she knew better, she knew she was an ember. Faith finally letting the cold night air drive her indoors took one final look at the cam night and swore to her self it would be her last until her job here was done.

Angel sat in the basement flat and roared with frustration. He punched at the wall taking huge pieces of plaster out of it with every swing until the kitchen wall had nun left and was reduced to being the main wall again but even this did not seem to lessen the vampires' anger. Even with his hands bleeding he continued on to the next wall so caught up with his blind furry that he did not notice the lone figure appear in the main doors frame. That was until the figure made its self-knowen with a little cough.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Angel spat at the watcher in his door way.

"You know what I want." He paused as if waiting for Angels reply but on getting non he ploughed forward and even crossed the thresh hold and holding the vampires gaze.

"I don't know anything, except that BITCH!" He screamed. "Has gone and married that girl." Angel then started to take on the wall again, the watcher for his part only shrugged and sat on the sofa picking up a book that lay next to it and thumbing through the pages.

"That complicates things a bit."

"It means I can't be there anymore." Angel looked at the watcher to see his reaction to this.

"O well then I'll just have to find another way to deal with the situation." And then the watcher smiled. "I'll be seeing you Angel." The way he stressed the last part as he left the flat had Angel fearing for his safety some how he just knew that what ever was coming was not going to go his way either.

Xander and Spike sat in Willies bar trying not to draw to much attention to them self's. One of Spikes minions had reported that some new demon had shown up in town and was trying to recruit from the local underground. This had got Buffys curiosity and had there fore made it top priority on the packs to find out list. Spike and Xander didn't mind this kind of mission because it meant they got to have a drink and all so even get in to a fight or two. They sat there discussing random things whilst sipping on there whisky's that was until Spike asked a question that Xander just didn't know how to answer.

"So why haven't you turned your self a sex bunny?"

"Eh. Don't know I guess I'm picky."

"O so you haven't see any one that you think would be worth turning solely for you to get your end away?" The smile on Spike's lips just kept getting bigger with every question.

"Well there was one."

"Yeah and?"

"I beat the shit out of her and let her go." Spike looked Xander in the eye and started to laugh so hard there were even tiers.

"The fucking slayer?"

"Yeah yeah I know but hell would she be dame good in bed. Willow always goes on about the muscles Buffy has but she's only ever been with Buffy so that might not be the beast." Spike then looked up at Xander and smiled but this time a slightly different smile, one that Xander couldn't work out until.

"She's using Dru as a point of reference."

"How would you now?"

"I got to watch." Xander started to laugh as well knowing how hot that would have made Spike.

"You weren't aloud to join in?" Spike just chuckled and shook his head.

"Na they said they needed some girl time but I could stay in the room, I thought they were going to play with Dru's bloody dolls never did I think I was going to be getting a free show." Spike continued to laugh looking of in to the distance letting the memories flood back.

"Its alright for some then." Xander then scanned round the bar and noticed that during there conversation a new demon had arrived. He was tallish but slouched so it was impossible to get an accurate reading on its height. Then there was the fact he was crimson but apart from that the thing could have passed for human just as well as any vampire. Xander nudged spike and gestured towards the demon. Spike looked over at it and had to do a double take.

"Shit."

"You know him?" Xander asked sensing a confrontation.

"Yep and we should be heading out the back and to Buff right now." Spike slowly got up always keeping his back to the new comer. Xander was slower in getting up and didn't feel the need to be as silent as Spike had been. This caused the demon to look over at them and Xander saw a smile appear on its face.

"William not even going to say hallo to an old friend?"

"Shit" spike said under his breath.

Willow and Buffy sat in the graveyard watching the moon hang in the sky with a simple elegance to it. But that was not there only reason for being there several graves had opened in the last few night that had had nothing to do with any of the local vampires and they hoped to catch one to find out who had sired them. Willow sat on the ground next to Buffys perch on one of the gravestones looking up at her and watching her listen to sounds that Willow knew only she could hear. Eventually the silence was broken with Buffy grabbing Willows chain and pointing towards the freshest grave just as a hand started to emerge from the ground. Buffy stalked over Willow never more than a foot behind her and watched as the young vampire clawed and pulled his way free from the grave. Just as he was about to lift him self out he noticed the two girls watching him. He smiled up at them then freed him self fully.

"What is it I can do for you lovely young ladies?" They watched as he walked up to them his new hunger so strong in him that they notice saliva start to form in the corner of his mouth.

"Answers." Buffy said nonchalantly.

"O why should I…." The vampire started to say before Buffy closed the gap between them at an impossibly fast speed and then grabbed him by the thought and lifted him a good six inches of the ground.

"Now, who raised you."

"I don't know."

Buffy used he free hand to pull a knife from her back pocket and held it to his groin.

"His name was Trick."

"Good boy, now do you know what there doing hear."

"Nu nu nu no sorry." The vampire stuttered through fear.

"That's alright I didn't think you would." Buffy then squeezed the hand she had round his neck until his head popped clean off. And the body turned to ash.

"So we have a name now." Willow purred in to Buffys ear.

"Yes we do." Buffy looked down at the ground where the ash was settling and smiled.

"You know Will I maybe a Vampire now but I still get off watching them turn to dust."

"So do I but only when your doing it." Willow said as she lent in to kiss Buffy on the neck.

Xander went flying through the window at Willies bar and landed in heap next to Spike. He looked over at his comrade and smiled Spike looked back at him vampire face on and his cocky grin plastered all over it.

"Never a dull moment when I'm out on the piss with you." Spike said as he rolled over and started to stand up. Unfortunately he didn't make it to standing when he was kicked squarely in the face buy one of the vampires the demon had brought with him. In the next instant a fine film of dust began to steel in front of him and Xander put out his hand to help Spike up.

They got ready to go back in to the bar but looking through the window they could already see that the demon and what was left of his lackeys had made a quick exit through the back.

"So should we go after them or…" Xander turned to grin at Spike but saw none of the mirth he would normally expect.

"We should bloody well get away from hear cause there be more soon. I know that demon his name was Jal'ye'sal and his boss, well I don't think he would be much in a fight with Buffy but he'd use us to grit his road." Xander watched Spikes darkening mood as he spoke.

"Shit who is he?"

Drusilla sat down in the basement of the mansion looking in to one of the cages that they had down there. In it were three teenagers all scared beyond belief. Dru was trying to make them sing with her but they didn't know any of the words, or maybe it was her that didn't know the right words though that still left them with no excuse for not participating. She had dressed the two girls up like her favourite dolls and the boy was reduced to his underwear as she felt he did not look pretty enough to deserve to be dressed up, though now he was wearing next to nothing she had a new appreciation for him. The three of them were huddled in to a corner together cowering from the gaze of Drus insane eyes not sure what they were going to be made to do. She waved her arms and as if there were invisible wires connected to them she made them dance like puppets. She was so distracted by laughing that she let them fall back to the ground in a heap, arms and legs splayed all over the girls skirts up to there ears.

"My little dollies are all tangled. Bad dollies." She shouted at them anger rising in her voice. The three caged teenagers were to scared to cry with fear and just lay were they had been dropped.

"DRU!" Spike shouted from the top of the stare way she spun round and smiled up at the figure in the door way the three in the cage breathed a slight sigh of relief and then when she went running up and out of there sight there tiers started to fall.

Spike and Xander sat in the living room patching up their small wounds, whilst Dru hovered over them playing nursemaid. She hadn't asked them what had happened but only scolded them as if they had been bad eight year old boys, whom had been ruff housing to much in there back garden. Eventually once they were all patched up and had been brought a drink Buffy and Willow entered the mansion.

"We have a name." Buffy proclaimed a smile on her face.

"So do we love." Spike said all the mirth removed from his voice, this changed Buffys attitude from cocky to a bit more professional and reminded Spike why she was so dame hard to kill as a slayer.

"Well from the tone in your voice Spike I think you should go first."

"Kakistos."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Ok this ones a little short but I thought I would update before I went to Greece for my holiday. Hope you all like it. Plz review and let me know.

"Kakeytos? Is that like Klingon" Buffy asked eyebrow raised. Xander cracked a thin smile at Buffys confusion

"No, Kakistos. He was as old as the master was and a dam sight uglier me and Dru had a run in with him back in the forties not really the type of guy you piss of if you can avoid it. Probably heard about the masters death and you're taking over the show and is hear to make you submit to him." Spike told the pack making eye contact with each of them in turn, to add emphasis to everything he had said.

"So I'm going to have to kick his ugly butt then." Buffy said as if it were an easy prospect.

"I don't think your getting the picture hear luv, Kakistos is bad news and old he's protected by an army made up of all sorts of demons vampires and even some humans all of whom are willing to die to protect him."

"Right so we start tacking them out when they're in small groups." Buffy smiled at him Spike just smiled back he knew that she was going to kill every last minion of Kakistos's there was defiantly some slayer left in her after all.

Xander and Spike jumped from rooftop to rooftop in the western warehouse district keeping their vampire enhanced hearing to full, listening for the slightest sound that might indicate where Kakistos was hiding. They neared the very out skirts of the town and were coming to the last warehouse when they heard it. Shouts of orders, fights and the sweet sound of feeding. They looked over at each other and moved out so they could get a better look at the warehouse in question. Out side there were guards between twenty and twenty five, on the roof they could make out the shapes of another five and the sounds inside led them to believe there were a good fifty still inside. The warehouse its self was quite new and looked as if it had been used to store an assortment of goods so the layout in side was most probable very open plan with hardly any sub-divides. The two met back up and then returned to inform Buffy of what they had seen.

Faith walked the cold streets of Sunnydale, they weren't cold compared to Boston but what they made up for in heat they lacked in life. She couldn't help but think how lovely the place could have been had it not had a hell mouth right under it. The biggest attraction for all the demons the planet had to offer. But what scarred her the most was the connection she felt to it, Kane had once made a reference to her power coming from the same place as the demons, she didn't like how that sounded and what it meant for her. Though at this moment that wasn't what concerned her, right now she could feel the hell mouth getting happy if such a thing were possible and she knew that that was a bad sign for anything that wasn't supernatural.

Buffy sat with Willow in the living room as Spike and Xander gave there report on the warehouse and the army that resided with in. she mused over the different strategies that could work, she had to bare in mind that they probably knew where they lived and that they had demons that could walk about in the day. Then it accrued to her, the slayer.

Xander walked round the area he had had the fight with Faith several nights previously he homed his senses in on what ever might lead him to the slayer. He couldn't for the un-life of him lock on to anything that radiated slayer power but still he walked, then all of a sudden he felt it. Buffy had described to him on many occasion we they were still alive what it felt like when a vampire was close to her. Now he knew what she meant it was like some one had just used his entrails to tie him to her. He moved in on the felling and low and behold there she was sitting out side a bar having a cigarette.

"Got a light?" he asked nonchalantly. The reaction he got was not what he expected.

"Hear you go." She tossed him the lighter and he caught it out of the air.

"So…"

"I'm so not in the mood to fight. But if you really want to…" She started to stand up but Xander put up his hand to stop her and nodded to the perch next to her she just held out her hand and he took this as his queue to sit down.

"well slayer"

"Its Faith."

"Yeah Faith, look we have a proposition for you." Xander watched her to gage her reaction so far she had stayed cool to cool in his opinion. When she didn't say anything he decided to keep going. "There's a new bad in town his names Kakistos and he brought an army of assorted vamps, demons and even some humans and trust me when I say he's worse than my lot could ever be."

"And you want me to do the dirty work for you. Are you crazy!" She said as she stood up and turned to face him, unlike how he would have reacted before, when he was human. He didn't back off and not just because his back was to a wall, it was because he knew he could take her.

"No we want to work with you to rid the town an hopefully the planet of him."

"Right I'm meant to believe you're doing this out the kindness of you heart, what shit are you smoking X."

"Ok look at it this way, your job hear is to get rid of guys like him were offering you our help, and F! you need us were quicker, stronger and prettier than you."

"Na now I now your tripin you aint no where near as good lookin as me." Xander could see her smiling and he liked the look of it on her, but what caught him of guard more was he was laughing. He felt like he was sharing a joke with a friend and when you're mortal enemies with some one that's not the kind of banter you should be having.

"So?" Xander asked.

"Come in for a drink and I'll think it over, but if those teeth of yours come any where near me." She wiped out a stake that he hadn't noticed was there through out the entire conversation.

"Ok but its your round first."

Spike stood in the ally way watching Xander and the slayer talk and ease dropping naturally and no was close to rolling on the floor laughing. Had that been the way all slayers treated the vampire that had knocked crap out of them then he would have had more notches on his bed then any other vampire he knew of. He felt he should be getting out of there and leaving Xander to find his new sex bunny.

Willow lay in the living room next to the fire on her belly staring at her laptop. 'I'm probably the only vampire that still plays computer games.' She thought to her self.

"Shit I'm dead again." She said out loud then realised there was no one in the room. She shut the lap top and then stood up stretching as she did. The silk robe she had on nearly splitting as she tensed her mussels. Then there was a loud growl from her stomach and she remembered that she hadn't fed yet, normally she would have gone out with Buffy to hunt but she had just found a new character in the game called Minsk who had a little hamster that he clamed was a giant space hamster called boo, and it was just to interesting to see what he was like. She started to walk down the stairs to get a drink when she heard Drus voice.

"Now little girl Mommies going to have to change come over hear." Willow had to cover her mouth to stop from being heard. She knew Dru had been playing down there but she hadn't known what Dru was playing that was until now.

"Need some help to discipline the little kids Dru?" She asked as she neared the bottom of the steps.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Hallo I'm back from Greece now so hopefully I'll be able to get the stuff I've written on paper up quickly. (This I worn may be difficult I cant even read my own handwriting some times.) Any way hope you like this one it's a little shorter than I had intended but I though I should put it up so as you know I haven't forgotten it.

Have fun!

Willow sat in the basement with Dru watching as the two girls they had captured earlier in the week danced for their amusement. Dru controlled one with her magic and Willow tried to do the same, Dru had only just started to teach Willow how to use the magic's but all ready she was able to control the girl and keep up with the dances of Drus. The two vampires watched as the girls cried silently and uncontrollably which was in sharp contrast to the erotic display that Willow and Dru were forcing their bodies to do. It reminded Willow of a marionette show her mother once took her to when she was young and human, but that wasn't the only connection all the marionettes were painted to look sad but the story had been Cinderella she had never understood that until now. Dru was trying to teach her a rather complex manoeuvre and Willow lost control her girl fell on her back, legs up in the air, there was an audible sob as her skirt fell and revelled that Dru had not decided to put underwear on the girls adding to the humiliation there were all ready in. Willow then remembered why she had gone down to the basement in the first place she stood up and walked towards the girl, her vampire coming to the front as she kneeled between the girl's legs and bit in to the tender flesh.

"Mmmmmmm Diner."

Xander sat in the darkest corner of the pub, it wasn't one of his usual haunts as it was not a demon bar but as his company tonight was not a demon that made sense. Faith swaggered over carrying their next two shots and pints, he smiled up at her and got a quick smirk in return. Faith went to put the drinks down but had to clear a space first as the table was littered with pint glasses and shot glasses, they'd been drinking for some time but had talked very little mostly just to ask what they were drinking next. Faith placed the shot in front of Xander and taped out the count down with her fingers, on the third beat they both took there shots and put them back down as quickly as possible. In break from what they had been doing up to now Faith looked him strait in the eye and asked.

"So X why would you be offering me this 'opportunity?'" the spite and scepticism not leaving her voice for a second.

"Look Faith were evil that's true but we were once the good guys round these parts and I guess part of that's still with us, any way we realise the importance of your line and how difficult it is to fight what you have to fight and so on, we don't want the end of the world basically and allying with you is a good way to stop that from happening." Half the words he spoke came out to slurred but the point still got across to Faith.

"So what you'll help me fight?"

"As long as your in Sunnydale."

"Right so in return for this help, I have to let you and your pack run round and kill any one it wants like that massacre in the Bronze." Xander could feel his argument collapsing round him, time for the last ditch approach.

"Look Apocalypses suck every one on both sides think so apart from those who are nuts enough to try it all were suggesting is that when someone tries it we work together, in return all we want is free run of the town and here's the real bragging chip we could all kick your ass so really this deal only benefits you."

"Fine Xander if it'll shut you up." She said giving him a quick smile that he retuned.

Kane Sat watching the door as he always did when Faith was out on patrol, she was late but that could have meant anything the problem was he couldn't help but jump to the worst case scenarios in his mind, the images of her lying bleeding in a alleyway on the edge of death waiting for him to come and rescue her. Or worse the depraved tortures that he was more than sure Buffys pack would be capable of putting his young charge through. Eventually he heard her keys in the lock and so her stager in, his first thoughts were that she was hurt until the light in the room finally met her face and he could see the drunkenly smirking face that she had on.

"Were have you been? I was worried about you."

"Chill I was in top level negotiations."

"What?"

"I was having a drink with Xander and he made me an offer, they want a truce and I said yes it works in both our interests."

"You what? How could you?" Kane was enraged his slayer had gone behind his back and allied with the very things that they had been sent hear to eliminate.

"What so you wanted me to get my ass kicked again."

"No I just, look go to bed well discuss this in the morning." Kane stood and walked towards his kitchen where he kept his whisky. From the living room he could hear Faith's hushed voice.

"Shit he wants me dead."

Buffy sat with Spike in their living room discussing Kakistos and what there options were in the battle that they both knew was coming. They had to accept that they were probably being spied on and anything they discovered would more than likely be false information that's why they needed the slayer on there side so they had at least one ace up there sleeves. That was why Xanders mission was so important if they did not succeed in recruiting the slayer then there fight was going to be just that much harder. Willow and Dru came up the stairs blood still smeared on there faces and the happy just fed look in there glowing yellow eyes, Willow walked over to Buffy and kissed her letting her taste the girl she had savaged down stairs before she then curled up next to Buffy resting her head in the other's lap. Dru similarly did with Spike before tacking up a seat in between his legs facing the fire. Spike and Buffy continued to discuses battle planes whilst Dru and Willow fell asleep. Then there was a crash out side which awoke the two sleeping vampires and had Buffy and spike up and out there seats in the blink of an eye, but then they heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry." Xander shouted from the garden outside. He then stumbled through the entranceway and lead on it as he took out a cigarette and lit it once he wa done he spoke again. "God can that girl drink." He then continued in and sat on the sofa, Spike and Buffy sat down as well, Dru and Willow got comfy again and tried to get back to sleep.

"So?" Buffy asked half impatiently and half amused at the state of Xander.

"Ssshe's in." Was all he said as he took another drag on is cig.

"Was she as drunk as you mate?" Spike said laughing. All Xander could manage was a smile and node. Spike and Buffy just laughed at him.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hay all hears some more. "Already" I here you gasp, yes got my muse on hopefully I'll even up date again before Friday. For now though injoy.

Kane stood in kitchen cocking breakfast for him self and Faith he knew that after the night of drinking she had had she'd feel ruff even with her slayer metabolism, he fried up some bacon and onions, under the grill he had sausages going as well. There was an ulterior motive to the feast he was cooking up. After what he heard Faith say in her Drunken state he felt he had to convince her that he didn't want her dead, but he wasn't sure she was to far from the truth though he didn't want her dead he did want to put her up against five of the hardest vampires that ever existed. His concerns over what was happening in this town kept growing he never expected Buffy and her pack to ever offer Faith a get out clause and the fact he had been willing to negotiate with Angle gave her the impression that truces were alright, but she didn't realise that Buffy Summers was the biggest threat the Watchers Council had ever faced, her knowledge and power were a major imbalance in the world and may even be enough to turn the tides of the world up on there fragile heads. As he mused he took out the feast and laid it out as Faith got out of bed. He heard her open her door and walk in to the living room she looked ruff and grunted her good morning. He smiled at her in response pretending that he hadn't heard what she had said the night before.

"You don't look to good."

"You think." Came her normal sarcastic come back after a night of drinking. She sat down at the table and he brought her over her cup of black coffee and her vitamin pills that she took every morning.

"About last night." Kane started.

"Yeah I'll explain more now I can think strait." She said whilst she piled up her plate she then took the hand full of pills and a mouth full of coffee to wash then down. Kane waited and filled his plate as well. "I think it's the right thing to do." She paused as she took a bit out of one of her sausages. "There still in a way good I think, there's a new vamp in town and he's looking to become king of all vampires, he thinks if he can get Buffy to submit to his will then no one will ever challenge him again and once that's done he intends to open the hell mouth and use it to gain complete control of the world." Kane looked at her not knowing what to say if she had been told the truth then maybe this was for the best.

"Do you know his name?"

"Yes its Kakistos." Kane's eyes flared for a moment the name Faith realised was not unknown to him.

"Are you sure of this?"

"That's what Xand told me." Faith continued to eat as Kane thought over this new information, maybe it would be possible to use Kakistos to eliminate Buffy and her pack and whilst he was weak take him out as well, if he got Faith to agree to his plan she would end up the most revered Slayer in the entire History of the line. But for know it might be best to play along with Miss Summers plan.

"It might in light of this be a good idea to stay close to you new allies." Faith smiled at him, 'finally he's seeing things my way' Faith thought.

The Mansion loomed in front of her and though the building was just that a building it filled her with a sense of dread, that and the feeling of the Vampires that lived with in its walls assaulted her slayer senses. This she felt was the biggest test she had ever faced since becoming a Slayer, not because she knew she couldn't win even if they did try anything but because she would have to fight her primal instinct to fight them. Fighting her own instincts was something she had never been good at but this time it would mean certain death so all she could do was hope no one in there provoked her and that it wasn't a trap. Kane had refused to come and she couldn't blame him sitting in a room with two vampires who had killed slayers before and three she was quite sure could didn't seem like the right place for a human to be. That and he said he had to be in L.A. to meat with a contact tonight as well but she wasn't so sure any more, he had become more and more distant since there arrival in Sunnydale and his continues changes of persona and heart had her worried. But now was not the time to think of such things she went to put her hand on the door knob and hesitated fighting the fear that was growing in her stomach she took two deep breaths then tried again this time her hand did make contact and opened the door she walked in head held high and a confidence in her stride that she didn't feel and was sure no one in the room believed. She looked round the room she entered and saw them all sitting round. The short blond stood and looked her strait in the eye, Faiths slayer senses went of the deep end never had she looked at some one and know for sure that they could killer her in an instant. She started to talk and Faith had to fight the sound of her blood rushing round her head to concentrate on what she was being told.

"Hallo Faith I'm Buffy." She walked round the seats and extended her hand Faith hesitated for a second before taking the offered hand and shaking it, she had expected a test of strength during the handshake but instead found that Buffys touch was light and non-threatening. Buffy then motioned round the room. "This is Spike, Willow, Drusilla and well you already know Xander. Would you like to take a seat?" Xander stood and motioned to the one he had been sitting in Faith took her queue and sat were Xander had gestured. He then sat on the arm of her chair but instead of feeling surrounded and trapped she felt protected as if he had made him self in to a barrier between her and the others. Though for some strange reason now that she was sitting there she didn't fell quite as threatened, in fact she felt at ease, 'weird' was her most prominent thought. Xander gave her a reassuring smile and then nodded to Buffy when he saw Faith smile back.

"Were all really glad you came." Buffy started. "I never would have."

"Well I reckoned seeing as Xand could take me then if you wanted me dead then you would have got rid of me along time ago." Faith answered truthfully. "I was never really the smart one though."

"You worked that out I would say there's potential for a brain in there." Buffy joked and got a smile of the slayer and every one else. Xander watched the two as they talked, he could see a lot of similarities in them but to hell with telling either of them. The group then went on to strategise Buffy out lined her plan and then as a group they refined it to a fine point. Faith was to patrol as normal but one of the pack would fallow her and help her when she was fighting helping to take down as many as possible. They knew there was a chance that Kakistos would clue in to the fact that it wasn't just the slayer taking out his minions but that was a chance they were willing to take so as to thin out his troops and prepare for there own assault on him. Faith was happy with the plan as she now had some back up on the battlefield even though it came from soulless demons. After there war council meeting Buffy turned to a much more relaxed Faith who was currently sipping on a jack and coke that Xander had brought her when he went to get the others a glass of blood with there own choice of alcohol in it.

"How far has your watcher got in training you?"

"Well we've covered most of the basics and some advanced hand to hand but with all the actual combat I've seen he felt I was learning a lot more on the field than he could teach me."

"Right." Buffy said sarcastically then rolled her eyes; she was starting to develop a hatred for this watcher. "Look he's right in a way you can learn a lot about your self on the field but you can never have to much training. Spike," Spikes head swung round from the conversation he was having with Willow and Dru. "You want to come through the back with me, Xand and Faith I think we need to show her how to fight." He smiled and Faith realised she was about to get a crash course in fighting that no other slayer had ever had the opportunity to get.

Faith walked home hurting everywhere on her body never had she had such a complete work out. She had learnt at least a hundred new moves in one night, between Spike, Buffy and Xander they had shown her how to parry even some of the fiercest attacks. In all her time with Kane she had never been walked through fighting techniques so well, these vampires truly were scary and to know that that was a light work out for them reaffirmed her fears in them. Willow and Dru had shown her how scary magic was in a fight and some of the things to do to avoid it but they had still managed to block or dodge anything she through at them. Buffy had let slip that her watcher had never let her slack on her training and in comparison to what Kane was showing her of her power she truly wondered what his motives were, and if he did actually want her dead. She looked at the sky and saw that it was getting light, then looking at her watch she realised that it was almost six and she had been in the mansion for nearly ten hours. The prospect of a shower and sleep suddenly became her sole concern.

Buffy and Willow watched Faith leave hand in hand.

"So?" Willow questioned.

"I don't like it, its like her watcher is expecting her to fail even wants it in someway. I think they're training the next slayer and are just using her to buy time."

"Really?"

"Yeah what me, Xand and Spike showed her to night was pretty much what Giles taught me in the first month of him becoming my watcher." Buffy turned to Willow concern on her face. "I shouldn't be thinking like this should I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Concern for the slayer." Willow gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Its only because you know Xander wants her." Willow told her reassuringly. "And you've always only wanted the beast for your friends even when you were turned and we weren't you came back and brought us over, its your nature and even soulless that stays in tacked." Willow gave her another kiss but this one a lot more passionate. "Why do you think I love you so much."

"O I don't know it might have something to do with how well I can make you scream." Willow moaned as Buffy pulled her closer and licked the side of her neck letting her vampire vestige come out and using her teeth cut her neck ever so slightly.

"Mmmmm that too." Willow got out before Buffy picked her up and took her to there room.

Xander sat with a bottle of whisky on the floor of the training room Spike sat next to him both swigging from the bottle and chatting about there training with faith and how much power she had but how little control over it she had. Spike watched as Xander got angry and puncher the cement floor cracking it slightly.

"The Watchers are up to something I just know it." Xander barked.

"What do you mean?" Spike questioned.

"I don't know I can just fell it." Xander then smiled. "But she was hot fighting wasn't she?"

"Yep mate that she was, that she was. But do you recon we can get her to take out Kakistos?" Spike asked as he took out his pack of fags and light two handing one to Xander.

"Maybe but I recon taking out his lackeys will be easy and by then maybe shell have learnt enough." Xander took a long drag on his fag then turned to Spike. "We got more whisky in the basement? And is there still any food down there?"

"yes on both counts mate."

"Good I fell like getting really drunk and torturing someone," He paused then smiled. "What to come?"

"Always." Spike said as he picked him self of the floor. "I'll get the branding irons, there in my room."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Told you id have the next part up by Friday, Woohoo. I hope you like the next part. I still don't have a proof-reader if any one wants the job give me a PM. Anyway have fun and don't stop reviewing it gives me a happy.(not in that way.(I think I'm sleep deprived)

Xander sat alone in the mansion waiting for Faith to arrive; it was the first night of the new hunting/patrolling patterns. Spike and Dru were of on the hunt, Willow and Buffy were out on there own patrol, though he doubted any real patrolling would be done knowing there hunger and how horny they got after words he let out a little chuckle after that though. When he had been human he had always saw Willow and Buffy checking each other out but he had just thought it was a girl thing now he knew better though. He leaned back in his chair and starred at the roof, again he thought he was going for the unobtainable. This time a slayer but she was even harder for him to get at least he and Buffy had both been human when he was after her now he was a vampire and she a slayer mortal enemies at the time it had worked for Buffy and Angel but he had had a soul, he did not and was dame glad of it. His rather rambling thoughts came to a crashing stop as there was a nock at the door he got up and answered it and let his visitor stroll in.

"Morning Faith."

"Morning? O yeah vampire." She smiled at him and he gestured for her to sit down she took him up on his offer. "Where is every one else?"

"There all out already you want a drink." He stood next to the bureau that doubled as the drinks cabinet.

"Just a small one." Xander fixed their drinks. She took hers gave him a smile then saw what he held in his had.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked he just nodded as he took a drink and his vampire face came out. "God your gross."

"Na darling I'm just me." He smiled but didn't get anything in return, 'not going to win this one Harris' he thought to him self and drunk faster, so did she. They then discussed what route through Sunnydale they were going to take which graveyards and so on, Xander wanted to concentrate on the area around Kakistos's base but Faith warned against that as it might alert them to their plans. Xander relented to her logic but he did insist that they ended their patrol in the graveyard closest to Kakistos's base. Faith gave in to that request and then they tooled up and set off.

Buffy and Willow sat on the swings in one of he many parks in Sunnydale they lazily pushed them back and forth as they rested from there large meal that lay in front of them. The corpses of the five teenagers were discarded in to one large pile in front of the swings that the two vampires now inhabited. They both looked very content as if they had just eaten thanks giving dinner Willow stood and moved to kneel in front of Buffy looking up in to her eyes with out speaking a word she offered her self for what ever act Buffy wished. Buffy was just moving to put the coaler she kept in her pocket for just these occasions around Willows neck when there was a crash coming out of one of the bushes. Two vampires in decidedly nineteen-eighties dress came tumbling out each quickly blaming the other for the fall. They then got up to continue running which brought them on a course for Buffy and Willow, when they realised they were heading in the direction of two other vampires the first shouted at them.

"Help us he's mad!" just as this was shouted a tall demon walked out from behind the same bush and started to charge after the two vamp's. Willow looked up at Buffy and she just shrugged in response before she stood and walked over to the pile of corpses she stood on top of them as to give her self more height and looked at the demon that was rapidly approaching. She noticed that the demon was at least seven foot tall and was cover in what looked like blue scales giving him the look of a dragon descendent. As of yet he hadn't seemed to notice Willow and Buffy.

"For Kakistos you die." The Demon howled at the two fleeing Vampires he then saw the small slender vampire that was standing on top of a pile of corpses and slowed his pace as did the two which were fleeing when the moved in behind Willow and Buffy for protection.

"Who do you think you are to be in my town!" Buffy demanded game face on, every one but Willow froze. There was no mistaking who she was from either the vamps or the demon.

"Buffy!" The demon roared as he got with in combat distance he drew his sword which was at least five foot long, and pointed it at Buffy just as Buffy was about to attack there was a sudden blur that past between them and as Buffy looked again she saw that he was missing his sword and his throat. She looked round and saw Willow kneeling with the sword stuck in the ground and as she turned to face her there was blood on her game face and of course that grin that use to mean she had just got an A-plus-plus. In Buffys mind there was not a grade high enough for the display she had just seen her lover perform and a lust for the red head started to grow even stronger than it had when they had just recovered from there feeding frenzy. The two Vamps that had started the whole thing stood in fear behind the two master vampires and were visibly shaking with fear as to what there fates maybe at the hands of these two fearsome females. Buffy knowing she had time before the two regained any type of composure moved over to Willow and gently pulling her up by her chin kissed her passionately forgetting in that moment that they had company or just not caring she started to let her hands roam as did Willow they both let out a small moan of lust before they heard a muffled voice that even they couldn't hear properly. Buffy pulled back and smile at Willow letting her know this wasn't over but there was business to attend to.

"You two worked for Kakistos right?" Buffy inquired, both men nodded. She sighed as if getting board. "What's he planning?"

"Yes my lady." The first spoke and waited only a second so as to be sure she wanted to hear now and not go somewhere more private first. "He intends to make you submit to him by holding your pack captive. He then intends to use your blood to open the hell mouth and grant him self kingship over thee entire planet." Buffy smiled she now knew what kakistos had planed and that gave her a starting point to start her own counter plan. She started to advance on the two Vamps but Willow grabbed her by the arm and whispered in her ear.

"They may still be useful to us, numbers, layouts and so on." Buffy smiled again.

"What would I do with out you?" She asked Willow who she noticed already had clamed the sword as he own as it was strapped to her back.

"Masturbate." Willow answered simply giggling.

"Right you two come with us." Buffy ordered as she regained her composure.

Faith walked down the alleyway that separated two of the larger warehouses near to the Bronze she kept trying to extend her senses like Kane had said she should be able to do but as all ways she wasn't getting much over five, six meters which unless they lay in wait for her round the corner was pretty useless. Though tonight she felt a lot safer and bolder over to her right and on the roof of the warehouse was Xander. He was trailing just out side her senses and watching over her if there was a fight she couldn't handle he would be there in seconds and she knew from personal experience that he was the type of fighter you didn't want getting the jump on you. As she neared the Bronze she could hear a vamp attack in progress and took of at a run, as she got there she saw a women in her late teens, probably one of the new university students out exploring for the first time. It was by the looks of it a young vamp possible even making his own first trip out since his rising. Before he even heard her approach he felt the stake slam through his back and just had time to look down at his wound before he became a small pile of ash. The fear that Faith saw in the girls eyes as she watched her attacker turn to dust cut faith, for something to violate this girl when she was just out having fun made her flash back to her own childhood though the violation was different the fear was the same.

"You better get your self home." Faith told her and with out even a thank you the girl was gone. Faith looked down at the ashes and then spat in them she went to turn round and found Xander standing beside her, she hadn't heard or sensed him approach and she jumped back ready for a fight before her brain kicked back in.

"Didn't mean to scare you their Faith." He said looking down at the pile of ash that now had a glob of saliva in its centre. Faith just shrugged and looked round them trying to see if there were any others prowling around.

"You didn't I was just lost in thought." She tried to cover her momentary laps or her inability to sense him she didn't know which it was.

"Cool, any way we should be moving on I don't think there are any other Vamp's in the area."

"Ok let's head out, though there's a lack of roofs for you to hide on now." She said motioning to the direction they had to walk to get to their last port of call.

"That's fine I'll just walk with you." He smiled at her but Faith just rolled her eyes.

"Your funeral if B finds out." He just laughed.

They moved on through the suburbs mostly in silence but every now and then Xander would make one of his feeble attempts at a joke and surprisingly he'd get a laugh out of Faith, what surprised him more were her jokes were just as bad if not worse. They eventually made it to the cemetery closest to Kakistos's base. They decided to split up Xander hanging back and to the left of the main walkway through the cemetery where as Faith was further ahead and in the centre exuding a slayers confidence. Due to this Faith heard it first but Xander heard it only milliseconds later, a loud roar from what only could be demonic origin coming from the centre of the graveyard. Faith immediately broke out in to a run with Xander hot on her heels. As they got close Faith came to a immediate stop and waited for Xander to catch up. They looked on from behind a bush, there was a small demon standing in the middle of a circle of hooded vampires all of whom had burning torches. The demon that Xander couldn't help but think looked a little Yodaish due to his size and colour but that's where the similarities ended, Yoda never had oversized claws or razor like teeth. The demon was speaking in some language that Xander had never heard and the Vamps around the demon seemed to move the torches up and down as he said cretin words.

"Magic?" Faith asked. Xander nodded he was counting the number of vamps as well as trying to work out what type of demon the little guy was. "So what's the plan?" that got his attention.

"You're the slayer you should have the plan."

"You've been doing this longer!" Was faiths haste reply. Xander just rolled his eyes.

"Ok you run at the demon whilst the vamps are confused I'll take them out and then move in to help you."

"What you think I'll still be fighting him once you're done with eight vamps, gezz Xand thanks for the vote of confidence." She looked at him shocked and he thought a bit hurt.

"Maybe I don't recognize his species so he might be harder than he looks, that and he might have magic's, don't worry you'll probably end up helping me." The both looked smiled then faith shoot out jumping the bush slamming a stake in to the back of the vamp that was in between her and her target. Xander just chuckled and than moved out to start taking out his targets. The vamps not knowing which attacker to go for staled allowing Xander to bring down three of them with out even risking braking in to a sweat after that though the vamps converged on him. Faith on the other hand was jumping and dodging round the small demons attacks, he wasn't a good fighter but his size and speed made him hard to hit. She kicked him and he got his claw in to her leg the pain was tremendous but she didn't show it, in fact she used it to bring him closer to her and grabbed him by the neck with out even thinking about it she squeezed with all her strength and herd a pop and watched the little things head go flying of in to the middle of the fight. She turned and saw Xander finishing of his last vamp. He watched the dust settle then pulled out a pack of cigarettes lighting two he tossed the other over to Faith she caught it out of mid air and took a long drag as she walked over to him.

"You ever find killing things makes you horny?" She asked breathing deeply still experiencing the adrenalin from both the fight and the wound to her leg.

"Always."

Spike and Dru sat in the cinema watching some piece of crap movie that Dru had insisted they go see. It was all shot in the day light and all the people were to perfect looking. It was so bad even the romantic in Spike wasn't stirred he knew Dru was fine as she didn't even seem to be fallowing the actual movie but some thing much more interesting. He looked round board they'd all ready eaten all the snacks, or other patrons as the cinema staff would call them and he'd got free popcorn as well so that was a bonus. Eventually the film ended and Spike sighed in relief, Dru looked a bit disappointed.

"No one else is leaving maybe there's more after the words?" Dru sang in to his ear.

"No love the reason no one else is leavening is cause we killed the only other two people that came in hear." Spike told her as he offered her his hand, she took it and helped her out of her seat.

"I'm board now Spike can we go some where fun." Dru looked in to spikes eyes pleadingly he was going to suggest that they go for a drink and seem if they could just have a nice quiet night but if he could find her a party he knew he'd be in for a great night.

"Sure luv anything for you."

They walked out the cinema and started to wonder through the town eventually Spike smelt the unmistakable scent of barbequed meat.

"Dru darling I think I've found us a party." They both smiled and started to run to the source of the smell and hopefully find some food there. Spike felt alive as he ran with Dru every now and then he would look over at her to see the evil smile that hung on her porcelain face. As they got nearer to the smell they saw that it was in fact a party. Spike walked up to a young man that was standing out side having a cigarette he smiled at the man and found that Dru realised what was going on and came up under his arm and leaned in so as they looked more like a normal couple.

"Alright mate what's the party in aid of?"

"Eh its just some kid that's parents are out of town." The young man answered smiling a slightly drunken smile.

"Every ones invited then."

"Sure he's up in a room with two girls so I don't think he'll mind a couple more people turning. And there's so much drink in there that hell need more people to help finish it off."

"Ta" Spike said and wondered in with Dru. Once they were in side they realised three things, first off most of the people in the party were between sixteen and eighteen which just made the pickings that more sweet but more importantly they felt two familiar presences Xander and the Slayer. Going through the house Spike picked out a bottle of wine for Dru that he knew she would like and went and got him self a drink from one of the kegs then they made there way up the stairs to find there comrades in arms, or would it be teeth, Spike mused. They found the two in one of the quieter rooms it looked to spike as if people had just started going back in. 'I wonder?' they walked in and found Xander and Faith in the large double bed Faith glaring at the kid's and Xander lazily smoking the cover only coming up to his stomach. 'The boys got a lot more buff' Spike thought. But that was only a secondary thought to 'SHIT XANDER AND FAITH DID IT'

"Yep we did." Xander said with a smirk on his face, Faith for her part just smacked Xander in the stomach.

"Did I say that out loud?" Spike asked.

"Yep you did jerk" Faith replied but with a slight hint of a smile on her face. Spike sat on the opposite side of the bed from the two lovers and Dru joined him, they looked to in his mind a perverted version of Charlie's grand parents. The party continued round them but there was very little of interest going on, so the four just talked and Spike reluctantly got to know and even like this slayer, there was something different about her some thing that he couldn't work out, Dru on the other hand treated her like part of the pack and this alone told him there was something going on he wasn't privy to.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Hay all sorry its been so long I got a new job (yeah!) and have found my self a proof reader (double yeah!) any way hope you all like this instalment and if you do review it's not just for me anymore you have to let my proof reader know she's doing a good job 

Kane sat in the living room of the flat he shared with Faith. His legs were crossed and he had a ring of red sand around him. He was chanting in an ancient language and bright lights seemed to encompass him as they swirled in erratic patterns. Then, all of a sudden, his head snapped back and his eyes began to glow. Slowly the light in his eyes and the lights around him faded, leaving the once strong and valiant watcher crying on the floor.

Faith woke in unfamiliar surroundings. She checked herself for puncture wounds and, more importantly, a pulse, and was relieved to find herself with pulse but without wounds. She then took note of her surroundings. She was lying in a larger than normal bed in what looked to be a room in a stately home. Slowly, the memories of the night past came back to her and a dark smile spread slowly across her face. She looked to her side and saw the sleeping form she expected. Xander lay there perfectly still encased in the motionless sleep of the vampire. She watched him, mesmerised by how peaceful and motionless he was. He looked dead, which was perfectly true, but the full impact of how peaceful he could look without life struck her harder than any physical blow a vampire had ever dealt her. She watched him, lost in her musings, until she realised with a start what she was actually contemplating. She was embracing the idea of her own death. Too freaked out for rational thought, she got up, threw on her clothes and ran out the mansion and in to the light of day.

Buffy watched the fleeing form of Faith running from the mansion. She knew what was going on in the girl's head, she could almost feel the change in her. This made her happy. Soon they would be free from the threat of Kakistos, and Xander would finally be happy. Well, happier.

Willow walked up behind Buffy and had to squint for several seconds until her eyes adjusted to the bright harsh light of day. She put her arm around Buffy and she leaned back in to the gentle embrace.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Willow whispered in her ear.

"Just looking forward to when all this is over."

"I hear you there." Willow said as she nuzzled Buffy's neck. "And it will be soon, you know that, you can feel the change on the wind as much as I can." She then kissed her lover, her mistress, and most importantly, her wife's neck. Buffy let the shudder of excitement flow through her before she spoke again.

"She'll make a good companion for him, wont she?" she said as Willow continued to stroke her, but now in a more companionate way. Willow loved this about her; even as a vampire Buffys priorities and insecurities were still firmly focused on her friends and loved ones.

"Yes she will you know that as well as I do. And god is she going to love the freedom he gives her." Buffy turned round and kissed Willow passionately on the lips.

"How is it you always know the right thing to say to me?" Buffy asked as she laid her head on Willow's shoulder and started to lick the redhead's neck.

"Mmmmm" Willow let out before she could focus enough to answer. "I guess telling the truth is always the best policy."

"Well then, on that note, get into bed, that's what I truly want you to do."

Xander woke up as he heard his room door close. He shot up and looked beside him, Faith was missing. He was suddenly confronted with a huge feeling of loss which he felt somewhere deep inside him. A year ago he would have said it was in his soul but now he didn't have a clue where this emotion was coming from. He sat in his bed for a while and tried to work this feeling out before realising that the two people who could answer all his questions were just upstairs in their room. And if he knew them half as well as he thought he did, they would be up.

He walked up to their door and knocked. A lower vampire was never supposed to knock on their master's door but this was different. Buffy may be his mistress, but this wasn't your average vamp group, it was more of a democracy, and in the end they were friends first. So he knocked on the door and waited for a reply

"Just a sec Xand." Willow shouted, he then heard some very loud moans from Buffy then a quick shriek before Willow shouted again. "You can come in now."

He opened the door and found his two best friends lying in bed together. He knew they were naked under the thin black material of their sheets as they were slightly transparent. He stood mesmerised by the beautiful vision in front of him before being brought back into the real world by Buffy's coughs and Willow's giggling.

"Ehh, yeah, right, what I came here for… sorry for interrupting you two by the way." he babbled out still unable to bring his eyes to meet theirs. Willow just kept giggling and looking at Buffy who just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"What is it we can do you for?" Buffy asked but she already had a good idea what it was he was going to ask.

"Yeah right… well Faith took off and I think I'm feeling rejected or something. Its weird I thought this sort of feeling was removed with the soul?"

Willow stopped giggling and looked at him, with that sympathetic sisterly look she always had ready just for him.

"It's that romantic vamp thing in you Xand." Buffy said matter of factly as if it were the easiest answer in the world.

"Romantic vamp thing?" Xander repeated sceptically.

"Yeah Spike explained it to me. You know how Giles and Angel used to tell us if we were turned we stop being who we were and the demon takes over? Well that's all shit. We're still the same, you know this, just now we're free of the constraints we put on ourselves and society put on us. The fact you felt rejected is simply because your still you all be it a much faster, stronger, funnier, need I go on?" Buffy looked him straight in the eye with a smile on her face that told him she wasn't patronising him as she said all this but that she couldn't quite think of a better way of saying it. And that smile itself told him she was right. It was a Buffy smile, a real Buffy smile.

"You still look upset. Want to snuggle with us?" Willow asked. "Just no trying to play with my wife, you don't want to get me mad." She said with a grin as she pointed to the sword that sat in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, I think I need that." he answered now able to make full eye contact again. Buffy lifted the sheets and patted the space in between her self and Willow. Xander moved in to it and the three cuddled and fell asleep for the rest of the day, just enjoying the feeling of closeness between them all.

Faith returned to her flat and found it both empty and trashed. There were spell supplies on the living room floor and some of Kane's books were lying face up and open all over the place. Faith tried to find what it was that Kane had been researching but it was all in languages that she couldn't read. There were also some crystals dotted about the living room that she couldn't remember seeing before but then she realised that's what Kane had said he had picked up on his last trip to LA. She knew that though the place looked trashed, it was just the results of one of his late night research parties. She had no idea where he was now but she was guessing he was probably at the magic supply shop, as the spell even to her untrained eye looked like it had been left unfinished. Still, not wanting to let her mind wander she started to clean the place up like she had done when her mother had had a party where she had been an unwilling participant. She didn't want to think back to the things she had been coerced in to doing. She finished arranging the books so that they didn't lose there place but were more neatly arranged and she made a good effort not to disturb the magic things in the centre of the room. Once that was done she felt calmer but knew from experience that the feeling would not last long if she didn't do some thing else so she started to make herself a cup of tea, and went into her room and retrieved the book she was reading at the moment. She then sat down with both and started to read. She wouldn't normally have been reading a book like Lord of the Rings given that she had fought more than one thing that was described in the books but there was still something enthralling about the way the story was told that had her hooked. At heart she was a Star Wars girl and even though she would never admit it to any one the X-wing series of books was one of her favourites. Just as she was coming to the end of The Fellowship she heard Kane's keys in the door. She put the book down and went to the kitchen to make another cup of tea for her watcher.

"Hey Kane." she shouted as he stepped through the door, there was a slight delay and then she heard his reply.

"Hey."

He came into their small kitchen and smiled at her half heartedly. "So what you get up to last night? After you called and weren't back by eleven I started to worry." he said pointing towards the magic things in the centre of the floor.

"Eh, yeah, sorry I crashed out at Xander's." she said shrugging as if that was all there was to it but she could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe her. Kane could tell she wasn't going to explain herself so nothing further was said on the subject for the time being. She gave him his cup of tea and they both sat down. Faith was picking up her book when Kane spoke again.

"We need to start you on some new training." he said, looking her in the eye. She shrugged to hide the spark of excitement she felt at getting to learn more about her powers. "I'm going to teach you about crystals."

Buffy had decided that tonight, she was going to do the rounds with Faith. There had been very little contact between the two of them but after how much she had accidentally hurt Xander, Buffy felt that now was the time to bring Faith round to her way of thinking. She knew that the other slayer was more on their side than she would like to admit to herself, which was why she had left so hastily that morning. All Buffy wanted was to let her know that she was safe with them. Safer than she was with the Council. So, tonight she would talk to her, slayer-to-slayer, like she'd rehearsed.

Willow had taken Xander out for a few pre killing spree drinks to cheer him up. Spike and Dru were hanging around the mansion, Spike was working out and Dru was performing some spells down in the basement. She had hoped for Willow's help but when she saw how upset Xander was, she didn't through a hissy-fit. As time passed, Spike came into the main room to wait with Buffy, who was beginning to get disconcerted by Faith's absence. Then, just as Buffy was ready to go looking for the young slayer, she stumbled in through the door. She looked like she'd been on the wrong end of a steamroller.

"Faith, what happened? Are you alright?" Buffy said as she stood and ran to the aid of the girl who should be her arch-enemy.

"No, not at all" Faith said weakly as Buffy led her to the couch.

"What happened?" Spike asked, as he got up to get her a drink of water.

"I was walking over here, feeling a bit funky but not thinking much of it, and then all of a sudden, I was jumped by a vamp fresh out the grave. He still had dirt stained funeral clothes on and everything. He hit me and I went flying! We fought and all the time I'm thinking something's wrong, he's not going down half as quickly as he should. Eventually I took him out but not before he'd done this to me. Then I tried out my strength," she said as she held up her hand "a fucking packing crate did this to my hand, I've never not been able to break one with a punch." Faith looked close to tears. Buffy just looked on, feeling helpless. She could physically feel the lack of power coming from the normally intense Faith. Spike looked like he had something on his mind, though Buffy knew not to ask him yet.

"Could be Kakistos trying some new spell on you?" Buffy said trying to reassure the girl.

"Or might be some kind of Slayer flu." Spike tried to joke but both women just looked at him with disdain. "Ok not that then." He mumbled as he handed Faith the glass of water. She took it and drank almost all of it before tilting the glass back away from her mouth.

"Has anything funny happened to you lately." Faith shook her head in response to Buffys question. "Dizziness, Blackouts." Faith's memory suddenly flashed. .

"Yes. Today, Kane was showing me crystals and I thought I nodded off but I've never done that in training before."

"Let me see your arms." Spike was suddenly very serious. Faith rolled up her sleeve to show him. When she met his eye there was a cold, stony glint. The glint people feared.

"Just as I thought, bloody watchers!" Both Girls looked at him for an explanation. He pointed to a small pin prick on her arm. "Crushatis. It's a serum that only the watchers know how to make. It renders a slayer immobile or in lesser quantities relives them of there powers."

"But why would Kane do that to me?" Faith said in shock, looking at both of the Vampires for an explanation. They just shrugged.

"Could be he doesn't like you sleeping with Xander." Spike said and then they saw it, the flash they'd been waiting on, the killer in the slayer only needed a little push now to come to the surface.

"Or maybe he thinks you're not on their team any more." Buffy pushed trying to widen the gap between Faith and those who swore to help her. The 'great' Watchers Council.

"But I'm still fighting the evil. I'm fighting with you guys to defeat it and if they cant understand it." She stopped and looked at them. "He tried to KILL ME! I can't believe it. The bastard was trying to get rid of me without doing it himself! I'll…"  
"You'll what Faith? Remember we count you as part of the pack now and that means a lot to us. We're here for you, we'll help you with anything you want."

"You know what Buffy, you may be a soulless killer but I trust you and Xander and shit, even blondie here more than anyone else now. Will you watch my back whilst I do what I have to do?"

"Yes, we will. But don't you want to wait till you're strong again?" The sheer fury burning within Faith's eyes made both Spike and Buffy tense as they were starting to see Faith's full potential The killer in her was about to be released.

"No, I can do it now. Nothing could stop me, not even an army right now." She stood and looked like she was powering up, mentally fighting the poison that was swimming round her body.

"You want to wait on Xander?" Spike asked.

"No time. I need to do this now." She started to go for the door and Spike and Buffy jumped to follow her, desperate to show her they were not lying.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Ok guys bet you thought id forgot all about this well i haven't but... i have had a tough couple of mounths and lots of partys inbetween same as my proof reader she's still very buisse and hasnt had a chance to do any thing with the stories since the last chapter which isnt her fault (70 hour weeks suck balls) any way once shes done proof reading there will be the revised edition of this chapter posted (no idea when that will be though) but for now hear it is. Sorry for the wait and hope you injoy.

luv jamjar666

Xander lay down on the grass with Willow looking up at the surprisingly peaceful sky, for some reason he felt that seeing as his mood was so stormy that the sky should reflect this. He realised how arrogant that was but it didn't bother him at all, what did was the feeling or rejection he had got of Faith. Even though Willow and Buffy had comforted him and Buffy had explained why he felt as he did it still didn't remove the feeling and this just further encouraged its growth, Willow looked at him with a sweat smile firmly plastered on her face not showing a single ounce of what she was really thinking. Her knees were firmly tucked under her chin and her head lay on them her entire attention devoted to Xander. He let his mind wonder back to the time before he had been turned when he had been Willows every thing and hed not even noticed. He loved her then as he dose now and was very glad nothing ever happened but he did regret not having done more for her.

"Xand what you thinking?" She asked with her sweat voice.

"Nothing Wills just letting my mind wonder, so where to then I'm in no mood to make decisions to night."

"Hmm how about drinks at Willys then a hunt and finally we head to the Bronze and dance like crazy people?" She continued to smile making her look even smaller and child like.

"Yeah sounds good." Xander pulled him self up then offered out his hand to Willow she took it and the two headed of down the hill and towards town arm in arm.

Even with out her slayer speed Faith was making good time across the town Spike and Buffy were finding it hard to keep pace with her with out breaking out in to a run, the two of them shared a quick worried glance they knew she was running of pure rage and that had them worried, if she was to kill her watcher like this and then come to her senses she might blame them for it and with the fury burning in her now they could see the true slayer that could be Faith. This though added to Buffys concerns about Faith, She had never fought at top form and had been brought down by Xander not that she thought he couldn't beat a slayer but how easily he managed it had had her confused from the get go, there was more to all this than she Faith or any of the others knew and the only man who might know they were on there way to kill.

"Willy where the fuck are you!" Xander shouted from the bar looking towards the back room. There was a slight crashing sound and then Willy emerged from the back looking sheepish and then Xander saw that one of the barrels was rolling round in the back.

"Jeez Xand you scared the shit out of me," He then saw Willow as well and smiled at her. "Hay Willow so what can I get for you?" He tried smiling but all that came to his face was the upward twisting of facile mussels that looked like the smile on the face of a doomed man. Xander and Willow ignored it as they knew that's how Willy always saw him self, he continually battled with his own good and evil side much as he did with the powers of good and evil giving each side what they wanted and each time it costing him either mentally, physically or finically.

"Just two double JD's four pints, not the cheep stuff the nice European stuff and two shot of virgin blood." Xander said then went in to his wallet and removed enough for the round. He knew that he didn't need to pay in hear but he liked Willys and had no desire to see it go out of business, any way he'd stolen the money of a kill the night before and had no problem handing it over. Eventully Willy finished preparing the round and Willow helped Xander take it over to the corner table so they could watch every one that came in. they sat there chatting for a while talking about Willows continued magical training with Dru and how she had nearly caught up with every thing Dru knew and how Buffy had agreed to try and help her locate a library of magical texts so she could advance even further. Xander listened and was impressed with everything Willow had managed. He didn't have anything as intresting except what had been happening with Faith but he didn't want to talk about that so they moved on to discussing Kakistos.

Faith stoped out side her flat, Spike and Buffy looked to her for the plan. Faith for her part just stood motionless looking up at the single light that was on in the building. They lisend to her breathing it slowed down nearly to a stop and Buffy wasn't sure what it ment till a very came and colected Faith turned to her.

"I invite you in to my home, both of you." She said as she turned to spike. "But I want to go in alone first, I don't know what surprises he has left up there but I want to try to do this my self if I cant, well that's what you guys are hear for." Both Vampires nodded and headed in to the building with her.

Willow and Xander drunkenly stumbled up the road giggling like school kids. They were in fact on the hunt but one of the first things they had realised was that when they wanted to they could still look pretty young seeing as they were turned at seventeen all it took was the right amount of alcohol and three rounds like the first was just about right to get them there. Eventually they saw there pray two collage students walking quickly up the road towards Stevenson halls or at very least the campus in general. There hunting pattern came out.

"Hay. Hay!" Xander shouted eventually one of them turned round. "Is this the right way to Sunnydale University?" They guy then turned round completely and stopped letting Willow and Xander catch up.

"Yeah it is. You lost your way?" He asked with a smirk.

"No never been there before one of our friends from LA lives in the halls we were wondering if you could show us the way." Willow told him with her sweet girly smile.

"Sure, do you know which block there in?"

"Not really he said he'd be in the library cause it be easier to find." Xander filled in knowing that on the way there was a very badly lit path.

"Sure we'll take you there, but you shouldn't really talk to strangers in this town cause its full of weirdoes, even more so than LA I think they send all the hillbillies hear." He said smiling. The four walked up the road generally chit-chatting till they got to the path and then Xander and Willow had dinner.

Faith stood at her front door and summoned all the strength she could both from her slayer power she had left, which was negligible and from the burning anger, she lifted her foot, paused for a second and let all of her life with the watcher replay before her going through all he had taught her all he had done for her, how he had saved her from her life with her mother and Boston and how he had betrayed her as much if not more than that women. At least she had been to fucked up her self to know she was doing wrong, Kane had done it all concisely and knew how to hurt her badly. With out another moment's hesitation she kicked in the door. There in the room sat Kane he looked up at her with an amused smile on his face.

"You worked it out then." It wasn't a question just a statement.

"Yes!" She spat at him all her anger and the other emotions she felt started to well up inside her.

"Well then… by the authority of the watchers council I hear by put you under arrest for crimes ageist humanity." That froze her 'what had he just said?' rang round her head. She must have let the confusion she felt, show on her face as he was compelled to start explaining. "You don't get it do you, you joined them willingly you lost the fight, you gave in, your as bad as them now."

"No your wrong."

"I'm right a slayer allied with vampires it doesn't work why don't you ask your Mistress!" he said with as much venom as possible. "It got her killed."

"And now she a vampire who's doing good."

"She kills innocents."

"There's no human innocents," Faith said shaking her head and looking down at the ground before making direct eye contact with Kane the furry burning brightly in her normally dark eye's "Every ones guilty of something." Faith retorted.

"O listen to your self what the hell dose that even mean." Kane shouted back. "Being the Slayer doesn't give you the right to become judge, jury and executioner Faith, and your mentally unable to conduct those roles anyway."

"Being a slayer means more than you'll ever know Kane, I see it now for all it is, I am guarding of all humanity and if I was to chose to punish it, it should be punished, maybe it will finally think for its self if I do." She paused for a moment then thought of a way to let him know she was right. "Do you think people like my mother were innocents?" That stopped him he looked at her and truly so that she was gone and maybe it had been partly his fault for not helping her enough.

"Faith I'm sorry I brought you here." Kane said all the anger gone from his voice, "its really all my fault I should have foreseen what they would do to you, what you would do to your self. You've lost your soul." Faith didn't even freeze on some level she already knew and she no longer cared.

"That's what gives me the right to judge humanity for its crimes I'm no longer one of them and I've been hurt more by them than by any soulless demon."

"Faith…. I'm sorry." Kane apologised one last time and then he roared head tilted back and a dark green light surrounded him, engulfing his body then Kane's true form stood before her.

Xander and Willow walked slowly down the road sharing a hip flask they'd filled from the two young students that had been there diner. Willow looped her arm round Xander and smiled.

"Why we walking this way?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Eh.. I don't know just thought we could wounder for a bit." Xander replied trying to hard to sound nonchalant.

"She wont be home yet." Willow said as she stopped him and cresset his cheek with her other hand.

"I know but I still want to wait make sure she gets back ok, and check she left in the first place." Xander looked Willow strait in the eye and she knew this was something her friend needed to do.

"Ok Xand but I'm staying with you, no arguing." She said as she saw the argument forming on his lips. "Resolve face, you know what this means, you've seen it before." He smiled and engulfed her in a hug so he didn't need to say what he felt and sound an arse. They kept walking after that only stopping so Willow could light one of her strawberry cigarettes just before they rounded the corner that Faiths flat was on. As he came round the corner Xander looked up to see if he could spot Faiths window And there it was, with a dark green light spilling out of it. Xander didn't even think he just started charging to the front door of the building. Willow on the other hand stopped for a second and extended her senses to see what was going on and several things struck her as odd, first of Buffy was there she smiled and then realised what she was doing, there was Spike as well and of course Faith though Faiths sense seemed faint. And there was the smell of Faiths watcher, Willow only new it because it hung round Faith but it had just blinked out and been replaced with something else something most defiantly not human.

Buffy and Spike stood out side the apartment and looked at each other as they heard the heated argument coming from in side the building as Spike heard Kane mention the lack of soul in Faith he raised his eyebrow at Buffy who just smiled slightly and that told Spike all he needed to know, Buffy had been grooming Faith to join them for a while now and had had the decency not to tell Xander or him so that if things went tits up there was no foul. Then both noticed two things first was the Green glow coming from inside the flat and second was the distinct smell of strawberry tobacco. And then they heard it a growl from in side, and an even meaner one coming from the stair case one they new far to well.

Faith stood there in shock as Kane turned from the man she knew in to a demon, he had dark green skin but his shape and size didn't alter at all nether did his face all that she could see change was his skin colour and she nearly let out a sigh of relief. But he attacked and that sigh became all the air in her escaping as his knee made contact with her stomach.

Buffy and Spike turned to try and stop Xander as he charged down the hall his vamp face out and teeth bared snarling more and more with every step. Spike stepped forward and tried to say something but with out even getting a word out Xander slammed spike in to the wall and out his way, the force of the slam only stung Spike but did mean that Xander was able to move past him with out even slowing. Next in line was Buffy but when she saw the look in her friend's eyes she just moved out the way and let him do what he needed to. She knew if it was Willow in that position she would be just as unstoppable as Xander was right now. He got to the door.

Faith tried to move but her weakened body and inability to regain her breath had a dramatic affect on her ability to fight, she couldn't think and her instinctive movements were to slow due to every thing that had happened and the beating she was taking from Kane then there was a blur in front of her and a man stood between her and Kane, she couldn't look up but thanked the stars she had brought Spike and Buffy with her after all.

"How did you get in here Vampire?" Kane spat at Xander he just looked at him as if the answerer was completely oveas and didn't even bother speaking his beliefs aloud. Kane took a step back and readied him self for a fight, he knew this was the vampire that had taken down Faith and with that knowledge adopted a battle stance that was devised for watchers only to use in the event of there slayer ever turning on them, it left them looking open and weak but in actual fact gave them much more time to move and counter attacks throughen at them and answer those with devastatingly accurate counter attacks, its main advantages being both deception and a combination of different techniques that could easily change in to each other at a moments notice. Xander just smiled.

Faith kneeled on the floor watching Kane take a ridicules battle stance with hundreds if not thousands of holes in it she still couldn't bring her hed all the way up so she could not see his face but she assumed it was filled with fear just as the bastard should be she felt her self slipping and knew she wouldn't be conshes much longer but she still tried to stand so Kane knew shed never be defected by a coward like him. She just managed to stand when she fell backwards and out the door strait in to the hands of Spike and Buffy she looked in to Spikes face and realised that the man who came to her rescue was….

Kane watched Xander smile and smiled him self, Xander just kept smiling and waited for the attack he knew Kane would never make. Kane's smile lessened slightly not knowing what Xander was trying to do then he noticed Faith stand and collapse out the door and in to the waiting hands of two Vampires. He then shouted.

"She's getting away!" And several men ran in from the a joining room each holding a shotgun and opening fire on Xander and the three in the door way. Xander thought he remembered one of them having come to Sunnydale and talking to Giles when Buffy went missing but at the time he thought the man was just a cop but now he realised he was a council operative, and there for the enemy. Even after taking several shots his anger drove him on towards Kane who still held the stance he had adopted, Xander no longer cared he shot out at top speed but slowed just before he made contact with Kane, Kane not knowing that this was the technique shown to Xander by Giles was caught of guard when during his perfect doge Xander hit him with a right hook and then a kick which with its sheer power knocked the demonic watcher to the side and out cold. Xander then turned his attention to the operatives who after spending all there rounds were in the proses of reloading. He didn't waste any time and charged right in to the middle of them, he moved faster than any of the humans could keep up with smashing one of the operatives with his gun then spinning it up under the chin of another with in minutes the group were all lying on the ground there life slowly draining from them and a look of utter confusion on at least one of there faces. Xander turned towards the slowly recovering Kane.

"How did you doge that?" Kane said in a whisper.

"I was taught that technique so I could help Giles take out Buffy if she came back evil, never managed to use it though I panicked to much and so did Giles, neither of us were cold hearted enough to use it." Xander whispered back. Kane reached out to hit Xander but he blocked it, though slower than he'd meant.

"You're the one who took her away from me. You twisted her." Kane looked at Xander with utter disgust, Xander just smiled.

"Mate that girl makes her own choices I just hope I'm worthy of her." Xander grind cockily and then Kane grabbed him by his shirt and rolled them both over and through the window.

Willow still stood out side she had heard and sensed the fights in the building and had decided to watch their backs in case more people arrived to help the watcher. What she didn't expect was to have to doge out the way of falling glass and two demons locked in a fight to make the other hit the ground first, she watched it as if it were in slow motion. In the second or so it took for them to hit the ground the balance of power changed several times each trying to push the other in to a position were one could use the other to cushion there fall, and hopefully kill the other. Then they crashed to the ground nether having won. Xander tried to move but seemed to be having difficulties. Kane was up like a shot though and moving away from Xander looking for a way out when Willow walked up behind him and lightly taped him on the shoulder, he spun round and found the red head staring him straight in the eye the yellow of them showing her true determination he realised he was going to die right then he dropped his guard and gave in to the idea when something non of them expected happened. The shadow below him started to pull him down, fear replaced Kane's look of acceptance and he's started to panic not knowing what his new fate would be. Willow just stepped back a look of curiosity now on her human face as the shadow finally swallowed him whole. Once Kane was gone Willow ran over to Xanders side only to find him beaten and shot, there was even a stake sticking out his side that could have only happened when he had been fighting the watchers men. Eventually Spike and Buffy joined them down on the street where Willow was trying to bring Xander back to conciseness. Spike was carrying Faith over his shoulder with as much care as possible as her wounds when quite bad. Buffy knelt next to Willow and Xander she looked at Xander hand how badly hurt he was. His entire stomach was ripped to bits and his ribs were exposed in several places they picked him up as carefully as possible and without saying a word took him back to the mansion.

Once back at the mansion and with nether of the two awake They put Faith in Xanders bed and left him on the dinning room table. Once they were sure Faith would make it through the night with out any problems they went back down to Xander. Dru came running through when she heard them and stood enthralled by the sight of Xander the blood running slowly out of him the reddish tinj to his exposed rib bones and the marks all over the rest of him were the shotguns had left there marks.

"Dru do you know any healing spell's." Buffy asked quickly Dru just shook her head and peered over the shorter Buffy so as she could still see the visual delight before her. Spike shook his head, they all knew Xand would be ok but it hurt to see him so beat up. They then went about pathing him up with bandages and pouring a large amount of blood down his throught. He drank with out wakening up but once they could not see any more they could do for him they carried him carefully up to his room and left him next to Faith.

Buffy, Willow, Spike and Dru sat in the dinning room after that with a large crystal decanter filled with blood and a very strong alcohol each sipping at there glass as they spoke.

"We couldn't get in." Buffy was explaining to Dru and Willow. "Even after Faith inviting us in."

"Some kind of magic?" Willow asked.

"Must have been cause if not then were just really dumb and don't know how to walk through doors Will." Buffy smiled at her as Will realised how dumb a question that had been.

"Ok so it was magic but how did Xander get through?" Willow asked.

"Don't know love just know he was pretty determined to get in there, he pushed me out the way and I'm still feeling it and that was a couple of hours ago now." Spike answered.

"Anyway that aside he then went in took down Kane took down six council pillikes and then try's flying with Kane. And all the time all we could do was watch and look after his girl." Spike finished his discription of what happened in side for Willow and Dru.

"Yeah their flight was short lived though, nearly landed on me." Willow fake pouted even though she knew she was faking Buffy couldn't stop her self from hugging Willow. "That want the strange thing though Kane popped right back up and then got sucked down in to the ground, don't gat me wrong the guy was hurt pretty bad but I think he would have got away had I not been there, not that it mattered much seeing as his own shadow decided to eat him." Willow curled up in to Buffy a bit as she thought of the shadow, even for her that was still scary.

"Not eaten, rescued he was dearee, the shadow works for his friends." Dru sang to the group.

"Dru not that I'm saying your wrong but he looked terrified like he thought hell had him."

"Hmmmmmmm the bunny didn't know his friends, poor bunny" Dru laughed a little then went back to her drink.

"So Kane's still out there." Buffy said.

"And Kakistos." Spike added.

"And we don't even know where Faiths loyalties really lie yet." Willow added.

"O this is going to be sooo much fun." Spike said with a big grin. The others just groaned.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N hay all, still don't have the revised versions of the new chapters back yet but don't stress they will be hear soon, but for now hears chapter 16 before proof reading.

Buffy walked in to Xanders room and watched the two figures sleep in his bed, a content smile plastered all over the still unconshes face of Xander. 'Its like he knows she's there.' She walked round her curiosity getting the better of her and she looked at Faiths face, she looked shocked still. Buffy had to cover her mouth to hush the giggling that threatened to escape, nether of them had regained coshecness since the fights from the night previously but Buffy was no longer worried she could feel Faiths Slayer healing kick in and she had watched Xander start to heal during the day. He wouldn't be fighting for a couple of weeks but after that she felt he deserves the time off.

"You back in hear?" Willow said from the door way, she smiled at Buffy showing that she under stood why Buffy was worried, she was too but Buffy had taken it as her job as leader to look after them, so Willow had gone out to get them dinner and had it tied up down stairs. "You ready to eat?"

"Yes most defiantly, sleep well Xander, Faith." She then walked back out the room.

Down stairs Spike sat in front of five young women who were all tied up and had a true look of fear on there faces, he couldn't get the grin of his face he felt him and Will had done really well in picking the nights dinner. All the girls were between sixteen and nineteen, not an ugly one in the mix though they were all from different back grounds one Chinese one Indian and so on. Dru walked in to the room and started to coo over the terrified girls she knelt in front of the girl who was ovuasly of African descent and stoked her face.

"Don't worry mummies here." She said as she let her Vampireic face slide out the girl screamed and tried to back away but the way she was tied stopped her from being able to move away. This just made Dru smile even more. Spike walked over to her and put his hand on her back and nuzzled in to her neck.

"Oooo Spike there wonderful. When do we get to eat them?" She asked with the excitement of a young girl who had just been told shed just got a pony to ride and couldn't wait for her first try.

"in a second darling we just have to wait…" He was interrupted by Buffy who was walking down the stairs.

"Just have to wait on what?"

"Well I was going to say you and Will but seeing as you're both hear now." He stopped and let his face change before continuing. "Lets start." He picked up the first girl and in one move ripped the vest top she was wearing right off her back so as all four of them could get to a piece of flesh easily. He went in for the neck as did Buffy where as Willow and Dru went in for the breasts. The girl shrieked in pain and then gave in to the euphoric sensation that the chemicals in her body replaced the pain with, due to the lack of blood now in her and the lack of air she was able to get in to her as all her strength gave out on her. Once the girl was done they chucked the shell to the side. Buffy cupped Willows face and kissed her passionately letting the last of the blood she held in her moth flow in to Willows, a shudder of pleasure ran through her that Buffy felt start in her mouth and travel all the way down Willows back her body shuddered in response and they were lost in there passions for a moment. All the stress over Xander and Faiths courtship melted away and they were back in to the realms of a world that only had two people in it and there love. Spike and Dru for there part seemed to be on the next door planet to Buffy and Willows until there silences was shattered by one of the girls screaming and trying to break her bonds, all four stopped and looked round at the girl with a mixture of amusement and respect that even at this stage where her death was certain she still fought unlike the others who had resigned them self's to there deaths. Buffy walked over to the girl and looked her strait in the eye.

"You don't want to die like that do you." All the girl did in response was spit at her. Buffy laughed and wiped the spit of her face. "Ok then, but your going to wish you did." She said in a happy sing song voice and wink a promised of pain, a lot of pain. After that the girl was silent and had to watch as the other girls were killed in front of her in more twisted and sordid ways by the four vampires, one even being forced to perform for the four before they eat her. After all that she was the only one left and she knew just like the others had before her that she was defiantly going to die.

Buffy and Willow lay in there bed after the feast and their post feeding shag, if you could even call it that as it was more a perfect merger of domination and love. Willow lay on her back which for her was quiet a painful experience after the pervious exercise, looking at the roof and taking a long slow drag on her cigarette. Buffy watched her from her sitting position next to her following the sweet smelling smoke with her eyes and smiling contently.

"Thinking?" Willow asked. Buffy coverd her mouth to stop her self laughing to loudly as right then felt to quiet to spoil with a loud laugh.

"After that pretty much only how much I love you." She said with the cutesy smile that only Willow ever got to see, it made her look to human in her opinion but in front of Willow it wasn't even a thought to not show it.

"Good." Willow said with her own speshal smile she kept just for Buffy and then looked her in the eyes.

"We don't do this nearly often enough." Buffy said still happily. Willow giggled.

"If we did this as often as you wanted we'd do nothing else." Buffy just winked in response getting another giggle from Willow in response.

"Mmmm that be nice." She let out with a purr that had Willow shivering with anticipation. She let over and kissed her wife passionately.

"Why is it I cant get enough of you looking so sweet when I'm at you mercy." Willow illustrated her point by lifting the chain that was still round her neck.

"Just the massicised in you I suppose." Buffy said as she lay her head on Willow stomach and looked her in the eye. She reached out and took the cigarette away from her and took a drag before handing it back.

"Well I'm just glad your such a lovely saddest. And cute cant for get cute."

"Na I always pale compaired to you."

"Well their your right, you are paler than me." Willow replyed so it didn't get Buffy in to another one of her im not good looking enough for you rambles, even now being so openly complemented freaked Willow out, and thankfully Buffy didn't want to go down that road ether thay just lay their for a while un till they started to kiss again.

Faith opened her eyes slowly, they felt so heavy that she knew she'd been out for a long time. She searched back in her mind as to why she might have been out for so long, and then it all came back. Kane turning on her and then her attempt to confront him, and her complete failure to do any thing. Kane turning in to a demon then Spike saving her at the last moment. She thought on it harder knowing that that wasn't right and then it dawned on her it had been Xander that had come to her rescue. Though how that was possible was beyond her ability's to comprehend right then as he didn't even know where they were going let alone that she was in trouble, but it had been him no doubt about it. She tried to move but found her self-still week after the poison she had had pumped in to her and the injuries she had sustained in her brief fight with Kane. She looked round instead of trying to move and recognized the room she was in. It was Xander's he was the only person who could live in a mansion and still put up an original Star Wars poster. She moved her head to the other side and saw him lying there completely motionless as she now expected, what she didn't expect was to see him topless and covered in bandages from throught to below his sweat pants.

"Xander." she whispered a bit more hysterically than she meant but there was no reply she repeated her self a bit louder then panic took over and she was shouting. Suddenly the door was throughen open and Buffy closely followed by Willow came charging in.

"Faith…. Faith its all right." Buffy said as she sat next to the scared Slayer. Faith didn't know what was going on and looked to Buffys for the exsplination a face one step from pleeding showing exactly what she needed at that moment from the small blond.

"After you past out Xander fought Kane but he had Council opretives waiting in the other room with Shotguns. They came out firing that's why you're so banged up now some of the ricoshase hit you Xander took the brunt of it but once they all had to reload he jumped in to the middle of them killed them all and then turned back to deal with Kane who then through both him self and Xander out the window." Faith watched Buffy closely to see if this was true but she already knew it was.

"What happened to Kane?"

"He vanished in to a shadow." Willow said from the other side of the bed where she had casually been checking on Xander.

"And… and my." Faith fought agenst her self to bring the subject up. "My soul?"

"Nearly gone." Buffy told her strait off 'no lies not ever' Buffy promised her self.

"Why?"

"Because we could see you, the real you. The girl who knows true evil and the one that wants pay back on all humans for what they did to her and her way of escape from yet another form of bondage the world placed on her with the role of Slayer. If we were wrong tell us." Buffy said as she held the younger girls hand.

"No you weren't. I guess I just never thought it would be Vamps that understood."

"Better than you would think." Buffy nearly whispered. "but you should get back to sleep your healing isn't done yet."

"We'll have food waiting for you when you next wake, and if there's anything you need just shout." Willow added.

"Thank you both of you." Faith said and the two vampireesses left her alone to contemplate who she was now, or more correctly who she was now free to be.

Spike meat Willow and Buffy on the landing as they walked out of Xanders room.

"She freaked?" Spike asked as he took a pack of cigarettes out his trouser pocket and light three tossing one to each of the girls.

"Yeah but not to badly." Buffy replied, "And Will did you notice she was alright she was next to Xand?"

"Yep." All three smiled.

"She took in every thing that happened after she past out pretty well, don't think she would have if shed see Xand's exposed ribs but hay who would." Buffy said.

"Then she asked about her soul." Willow put in.

"And?" Spike asked eyes darting between Willow and Buffy wanting this answered him self.

"Well now she knows we can tell you." Buffy sighed and pointed down stairs towards the dinning room. They all went down before any thing else was said.

"Me and Dru did a quick check to see if we could do to Faith what Angel did to Buffy." Willow started to explain. "But with out the torture part. And we could very easily Faith was dieing to get rid of it, it was holding her hostage more so than any one I've ever met so we started no nibble away at it after we realised Xand had a thing for her and we realised the Council were fucking with her, not traing her to her full potential and all that. She let go of it with out any thought if she had wanted to keep it she would have that was the nature of the spell we were using. So for the past few weeks she was slowly getting stronger thanks to us and the loosening of her spiritual bonds." Willow smiled at her own handy work. "Though in doing so I saw in to her mind once or twice and she's had some really bad things happen to her. Now she's free of those mental bonds as well."

"But what she like now cause when Buffy went soulless she went well… mad." Spike smiled over at Buffy so she knew he wasn't being an arse but actually being companionate Buffy smiled back to show she knew he wasn't.

"We left a little like we have." Willow told him Spike just smiled.

"Always knew we were fucked." Spike said laughing. "So she'll be fine then?"

"Better than fine she'll be Faith and I really look forward to meeting her." Buffy said smiling over at Willow to show her appreciation for what her lover had done for there newest pack member.

"Well I better get back to Dru and you two should really get back up to your room, O and thanks." Spike said now trying to hide his face but failing miserably to cover the smile. Willow and Buffy exchanged sceptical looks then Buffy asked.

"For what?"

"The free show." He said pointing to their bodies in turn and the two looked down realising they had nothing on.

"Quite alright Spike." Buffy and Willow said in unison as they stood and walked back up to there room giggling all the way up. Leaving Spike sitting contemplating the idea that souls were bondage. And exactly how stunning the two of them were.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Hay a bit more for everyone, things are starting to move on in this chapter and soon all those questions will be replaced with new ones. heehee injoy.

Xander stood on top of a building looking down on a city as it burnt in to ash, he could feel the heat coming at him from all sides and every now and then he could hear secondary explosions off in the distains. He looked round the top of the building and there was Buffy, Willow holding on to her tightly as if afraid that letting go would mean one of them would disappear. Spike stood by him self smoking, and looking lost as his eyes roam over the destruction that lays out before them, and then he noticed beside him stood Faith her face showing what he was sure Buffy's did as well, anger, hatred and hopelessness. He knew his own face was that way as well, but he couldn't remember getting to this point. How did the world get this bad, was it their fault. This train of thought ran out as the building they were on top of suddenly seemed to launch out of the ground with out the others noticing, he looked down and so that it seemed to have added at least a hundred floors to it self then the building opposite launched up to meat them, and on it stood a group of people he didn't recognize at all. But he felt he'd meat them all and fought with them, the one in the centre of the building stuck out, he couldn't make out anything about the man he seemed to be entirely composed of shadows but he gave of a mentorly vibe that struck Xander as all wrong. The people on the other building seemed to be laughing but as he tried to focus through the smoke he realised that the identity of the people were hidden from him. In a fit of rage he jumped from his building and at the 'enemy'.

Xander woke up in his bed and breathed a sigh of relief that quickly became a shriek of pain as he suddenly felt the holes in his chest. He tried to look round but his vision blurred with the pain he was in, he didn't know how long it was but slowly his vision cleared up and he saw Willow standing over him a faint blue light emitting from her hand. He tried to smile at her and he knew it was week but he felt the effort would be appreciated. She beamed back at him. He tried to move but Willow shook her head.

"Not yet Xand your still pretty banged up." She told him in her overly cam voice that spoke volumes to him.

"Did I do something stupid?" He asked.

"I'll say taking ten shotgun blasts to the chest was not the brightest of ideas." Buffy said from beside him. Xander slowly moved his head to the side and saw Buffy and Faith sitting next to him both displaying a bizarre mix of anger and relief for him.

"Ten?" Xander questioned, he remembered the entire night but didn't remember getting hurt at all just falling out a window and then blacking out. "Ok so that dose sound dumb, even for me." He tried smiling again but the effort was still a little beyond him.

"We'll leave you two alone." Buffy said and her and Willow left the room, now there was just him self and Faith.

"You're a moron!" She yelled at him as she hugged him gently.

"Thanks." He replied dryly. "But I wasn't the one trying to take on some demon that was to much for them."

"Hay I would have had him if I'd been at full strength." Faith tried to defend her self but she knew it wasn't true if the council operatives had opened up on her she wouldn't be around any more.

"Yeah sure." Xander said in a mocking voice that let her know he was playing but at the same time serious, it was a new tone for him but one he felt he'd be using a lot from now on.

"Your still a moron." She said trying not to let her voice quiver, it was an attempt that failed miserably.

"Its ok Faith I'm still hear in one piece."

"Yeah but just all because I wanted revenge on the son of a bitch. You could have died saving me." She broke down in to tiers and due to the confusion Xander saw in her face he knew it wasn't something she did often or liked doing.

"Its ok." He said trying to keep his own voice cam and with out tiers but it didn't work to well not only due to the fact that Faith was tightening her hug.

"No it's not, you… you were willing to give it all up for me." She had to stop to regain control and Xander thought that right then would be a perfect time to say something soothing but she cut him off. "I'm not finished and this is hard form me so shush." She tried smiling again and to Xander it was a vision of loveliness. "What im trying to say is… thank you. If it hadn't been for you I'd be dead. And I know why you did it and I think I do to so lets leave it at that for the moment OK." She was smiling and crying, and so was Xander.

"ok" he whispered back to her.

Willow and Buffy stood out side Xanders room listening in to the conversation and grinning like Cheshire cats. The slowly walked away when they heard the conversation end and strait in to the waiting form of Spike. He looked down at them with his arms folded.

"Xand alright?" he asked.

"Batter than that, Faith thanked him and kind of pointed towards her feelings for him." Willow let out in a burst of energy. Spike smiled at her, rarely he was reminded how young Willow was, but the look on her face right now was one of those moments and every time one came along he felt like he should be behaving adult like. The he would see the glint of the demon in her and knew that wasn't a good idea. Buffy smiled at him and they started to walk down stairs. Spike flowed disappointed that this time they were fully clothed.

In the living room Dru sat humming to her self Willow walked over to her and sat next to her picking up one of the dolls as she did.

"Eh Dru whys she got tape over her eyes and mouth?"

"She was naughty, she said that Xander had a vision, it was lies you could tell by the silly glint in her eye." Dru explained as she continued to play with another doll. Willow just shock her head and looked up at Spike who just shrugged.

"Well now we know Xanders alright," Buffy started as she sat down and Willow came over to her feet and curled up next to them. Spike tool a seat on the couch and took out his fag's throwing the pack over to Buffy who caught it and took one for her self. "I think we should get back to the problem of Kakistos." She then light the fag she had already drawn out of the pack.

"Well until those two are back up and running then I think there's very little we can do apart from kill his infantry and reduce their numbers until the big fight." Spike said as he leaned his head all the way back so it rested on the setae and he was looking strait up, Willow had thought that pose showed that Spike was board but now knew that it was his deep in thought pose.

"We could target his lieutenants?" Willow suggested. Both Spike and Buffy looked at her strangely.

"Good idea red but how are we meant to recognize his lieutenants?" Spike asked.

"I could try a spell I've been working on. it gives us an idea of there age and power. It works on a map and the stronger the light glows the stronger the demon." Willow spoke brightly as if she were discussing a chemistry experiment when she had been human.

"Its worth a try, what you think Buffy?"

"I'm game I need to kill something I'm going crazy for action." Buffy said with a smile, Willow jumped up gave Buffy a quick Kiss then despaired of to the adjoining room to get her supplies.

Several minutes later she had the map laid out in front of her and the lights were glowing all over it.

"There not all Kakistoses minions but I reckon a good deal of them are." Willow informed them. Then she pointed to where the mansion was and six very bright lights were glowing. "ooo look its us." Spike smiled, as did Buffy. Dru crawled over and looked at the map.

"That one is him." She said pointing to another bright spot on the map.

"Yep." Willow replied. "But I think this is where we should start." Willow pointed to a small group of low lights with three that shown only slightly less than there's did.

"Plan!" Buffy said as she hoped up and stretched. "Willow, Spike I already know your coming, what about you Dru?" Drusila just nodded.

"Can I come along?" A voice from the top of the stairs said as it moved down them, every one looked up too see Faith slowly descending.

"Not to sound rude Faith cause trust us we'd like nothing more than for you to come along but are you sure your battle ready?" Buffy asked for the group Faith just smiled and nodded.

"Hell if I'm not I've got four bad asses backing me up don't I." There was a lot of laughter and the they got round to planning.

Faith held one of the vampires up agenst the wall of the run down warehouse as the rest of her pack tore through the building. Faith had identified this vamp as one of the lieutenants they had been sent after. The creature for his part didn't struggle agenst her but just looked her strait in the eye with a mix of fear and confusion.

"Slayer?" The thing questioned. Faith sighed and squeezed her had round its neck. First it shrieked until the pressure she was applying destroyed the vamps voice box then all that came out was forced breath, then the snap of his spine shattering after a couple more seconds blood started to pour down over her hand and finally his head came flying of and the body turned to ash. Faith turned round to find Spike standing behind her an amused smile hanging on his lips.

"Lovely." He said as he applauded her then he turned round and was back in the fray.

Buffy had moved in to the centre of the fight and was amazed at how badly coordinated the vampire lackeys were now that most of there superiors were dead. A head floe in next to her showing that the last of the lieutenants were dead then the head turned to ash and she smiled looking on of the minions strait in the eye, the coward turned to run but was met in the neck by the large sword of Willow who's own smile mirrored Buffy's then the two turned and went back to there fights but now fighting back to back as the last of the minions made on last attempt to rush them.

Xander lay back in his bed trying to sleep but it wasn't letting him in at the moment and he knew it was because Faith and the others hadn't returned yet. Relaxed as he was his mind kept jumping back to the dream he had had just prior to his reawakening. If only they still had access to the old watchers material then he could have started to research it but Angel back then had still been in charge and had destroyed most of it. So instead it was left to him to work it out for him self. Not an idea he relished. Whilst his mind was busy trying to work it out his heightened senses picked something up from out side that shouldn't have been there, a lone figure crossing the grass at the rear of the mansion.

Willow, Buffy, Spike, Dru and Faith stood out side the now burning warehouse admiring there own handy work.

"Any one bring Marshmallows?" Faith questioned and out of no where Willow produced a bag of them as did Dru. "Yeah." Faith smiled. Suddenly Buffys head shot up as if having heard something. "Disturbins in the force?" Faith asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Xanders in trouble." She said before she shot of down the road the others hot on her heals. All the time Faith had been fighting vampires she never once thought of them as ever having the ability to be this loyal to one and other, she started to relise that this group was more than a pack forced together but was an active family group one that she was happily a part of. Then the mansion loomed in front of them dread built up in her as she sow a soft glow coming from the room she shared with Xander. Before she even had a chance Willow, Spike and Buffy had all jumped up the side of the building and in to Xanders room. And just as suddenly Willow jumped out with Xanders body in her arms. He looked dazed but alive She lay him down and then nodded to Dru and the two jumped back in. Faith just knelt next to Xander and held his hand, not willing to leave his side.

Inside the mansion the bed Xander had been on was on fire and Angelus was standing on the other side a can of petrol in one hand and a lighter in the other, his face distorted in to that of a manic grin.

"What the fuck are you doing." Buffy shouted her vampiric face out for every one to see.

"I'm trying to pick you off one at a time little miss moron." He spat back still with the stupid smile plastered all over his face. But before any of tem had a chance to move at him he through the gas can on to the burning bed and took of in to the mansion. Spike and Buffy were about to follow But Willow and Dru grabbed them and through them out the window along with them self's. They just made it to the ground when the room exploded.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot to me and I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying the story so far. If any one has any questions just ask there maybe things I edited out by mistake and didn't notice (lol) but thank you and keep reading were nearly done on the kakistos story and move on to…. Well you'll see.

P.S. Still having everything proofread but were having life problems with getting it done on time (or at all) yours Jamjar

The group stood out side the burning mansion looking at there home as it slowly burnt to the ground. None of them were that upset at the loss of there home but more angry at the fact it had been Angelus that had caused the inferno. Buffy looked as if lighting bolts were swarming round her there was a definite change in her demeanour. Willow laid her hand gently on her wife's back to cam her down a bit but knew that it would have little or no affect on the mood that was currently swallowing Buffy whole. Spike knelt next to Faith who now had Xander's head in her lap he was barely conches and sound as if he were trying to speak but having difficulties this worried her but she reckoned it was probably because of the hast at which he was evacuated from the mansion.

"How the boy doing?" Spike asked Faith just shrugged. "That good aye." He then stood back up and took Dru's hand. "Not to be sounding all pushy but we should really get out of hear and find our self's a new home."

"The stars don't look like they're going to let that happen lovely." Dru said out loud.

"What you mean pet?" Drusilla just pointed to the forest and as if on queue two dozen demons and vampires walked out and on a course strait for them. Spike looked round to se if they had a way of escaping but as he looked round he realised they were completely surrounded. "Aw Shit. Buffy what's the plan?"

"I don't know about you but I'm going to try and kill every last slimy fucker hear." She practically growled the last part but the advancing demons stopped just over twenty-five feet away from the group on all sides forming a perfect circle round them.

"There's no need for fighting Miss Summers." A gravely voice spoke from behind the army of demons that surrounded them. Buffy locked on to where the voice came from and saw what she knew to be the ugliest most revolting cloven hoofed vampire she had ever had the misfortune to lay her eyes on.

"Let me guess you're the king of ice-cream and felt that since my home just burnt down you were going to offer me some double choc-chip cookie-dough." She looked at him eyes full of sarcasm. He laughed and shook his head.

"Sadly for you no. You will bow before me and submit to all my whims just as any newly risen should do and then this will all be over." The smile on his face Buffy knew promised a lot of humiliation and degrading act that this monster would wish her and her pack to perform, and that he would more than likely just kill Xander and Spike so there were no males to fight him for there obedience, 'how old school'.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to do the clever thing and bow before me Kakistos well giving you a quick ass kicking is just what I'm in the mood for so… bring it." Kakistos walked out from behind his minions and walked towards her Buffy matched his pace and walked out to meat him. Willow kissed Buffy just as she was about to set of and then smiled at her.

"He's so going to regret not bringing you any ice-cream." Willow joked and got a smile from Buffy before she continued her walk to confront the vampire Kakistos.

Spike watched as Buffy walked out to meat her opponent and he readied him self to fight the rest of the assorted demons that Kakistos had brought with him. He watched Willow give Buffy a kiss and then watched as Will walked over to him and Dru un-sheathing her sword as she came over to them.

"What you think, I reckon there's maybe forty of them round us that's only ten each." Willow said all humour gone from her voice.

"Plus the others we can't see" Spike said. "First to fifteen gets the biggest room in the new place."

"Your on." Faith said as she rose from the ground. "We should fight with our backs to Xand so he doesn't get hurt."

"She sounds more like a Slayer every day." Willow said as she pointed her sword out in a defensive stance.

"Coming from you red I'll take that as a complement." Faith said back. And then all hell broke loose as the demons came at them in one quick moving mass.

Dru raised her hands to start her dance with the strangely attired demon that came after her, but she stopped and dropped her hands to her sides. The demon's that surrounded the two who were about to battle shuddered as if some great wave had just past through them but strangely aloud them to re-main there ground. Finally the demon that had first approached her grew board and advanced on Dru but when he went to strike her his fist passed straight through her. She then walked through him and ignored all that was going on instead heading straight to the woods that surrounded them.

Spike rolled under the first fist that came flying towards him and came to a stand then whirled round kicking the thing were its knee's should have been, instead he kicked the things calf mussel but non the less brought it to the ground he then rolled on top of it grabbed it's neck and broke it. He then rose and got punched strait in the face and stumbled back tripping over the demon he had just killed and narrowly avoiding the powerful kick that the demon who had just punched him was trying to follow through with, the demon should its inexperience to Spike in that one move and he vaulted straight at the things neck sinking his fangs in and ripping out its throat. As the thing died he was pulled off be its friends and he landed on his feet gave them a quick smile and then went back in for the next round only briefly stopping to shout out in triumph.

"Got two!"

Willow heard spikes shout and couldn't help but smile to her self as she brought her blade down through her third victim, or at least that's how she saw it seeing as these demons seamed to lack even the most basic of group lead attacks causing them to fumble and withdraw even though there numbers were far superior, 'must have heard what we got up to earlier tonight'. She mused as her next two opponents advanced on her she raised her sword and focused changing its shape from the large claymore style sword it had been in to a smaller katana type. This didn't seem to faze these two demons though Willow couldn't help smile again she had only thought before tonight of trying that spell with this sword, her smile was quick lived as she these two new demons thrust forward there palms, long metallic shafts burst through there open hands and suddenly the two were as well armed as Willow. She took a deep breath that was no longer needed and then jumped right over there heads swinging round mid leap she landed facing there backs and to quick for them to react she swung her sword round just at neck level leaving the to headless, she smirked and shouted.

"Five!"

Faith barley heard Willows shout she was to busy with her eighth demon, she was disappointed Xander couldn't see her right now she had a beat in her head and the tempo was making short work of these demons. Her movements instead of her normal aggressive combat style were based more on a ravers who'd just gone insane with there glow sticks, except her glow sticks were stakes and the high points in the song were the muffled shrikes of demons as she pierced there hearts. She spun on the tip of her toe's then sunk low dodging a punch to the face she cart wheeled back clipping the demon under the chin knocking him of balance just enough to daze him for the second it took for her to cross the distance the rather extravagant move had left between them and ram the stake home.

"Nine!"

Buffy squared of with Kakistos looking him straight in the eyes he stared back but in Buffys mind there was something not right. He didn't seem to have the lust for a kill that she had seen in hundreds of eyes over her time as both Slayer and vampire, it wasn't as if he looked board or like his winning was inevitable, no on his face there was no emotion no fear, just what Buffy thought every time she had seen a wax work model. She through a sloppy punch towards his stomach which he seemed sluggish to block for a vampire of his supposed age, even with the cloven hands.

Dru walked in to the woods silently, homing in on the power she felt radiate from deep with in as she got closer she felt three creatures two vampires and one she couldn't recognise. She eventually saw them in a clearing, both vampires seemed more interested in the little demon that had both its set of legs crossed as it hovered a foot of the ground. She walked out in to the clearing un-noticed by the vampires and demon, this did not pleas her.

"Naughty demons!" She hissed as she approached slowly, like a cat getting ready to play with her pry. "Your playing with my family." She then pounced nails extended as if they were claws, her first leap brought them deep in to the first Vamp's neck. The second vamp looked on in deep surprise for a little to long and ended up being brought down in exactly the same way. This just left Dru and the little demon.

"Some ones been very very bad." Dru cooed then struck the little thing dead.

Spike was bleeding he was on to his tenth demon and was loosing his stamina fast now. 'In fairness,' he thought, 'this is my twenty-third of the night.' Just as he summoned up his strength he herd Willow shout.

"Fifteen! Big rooms mine" this made him hit harder he'd wanted the big room. But just as his punch was about to connect the demon disappeared and he went face first in to the ground.

"Aw shit." He said expecting to be dusted any second before realising that he could no longer sense any threat around him. Slowly he sat him self up and looked round noticing that both Faith and Willow seemed to be frozen mid strike except form the fact they were looking around them as well. He then saw Buffy walking back over furry burned on to her face. Seconds later Dru remerged from the forest carrying the head of a particularly crappy looking demon how resembled a toad just that bit too much for his liking. The silence was broken by Xanders low sounding moans as he regained conciseness.

"Did I miss something?" he managed to grown out.

Faith carried Xander as the group made there way down the road looking for a new mansion to live in.

"So it was all a spell then." Faith asked, Spike with his arm round Dru just nodded.

"A very naughty spell dearie, one that even the old ones forbade, little demon thought he was being all tough," Dru did a little impersonation of a tough man that got a smile from both Spike and Faith. "So I put him down."

"Yeah nice work by the way love. Couldn't have done better my-self." Spike mumbled lovingly in to her hair. She beamed with delight at his kind words.

"I still don't quite get the whole idea behind that though, they set a trap to get us all, but the way thing's were going we were going to take out all the magically created sons of bitches." Faith said as she re positioned Xander on her back.

"They underestimated us." Spike sighed with a touch of wounded pride. He then looked back over his shoulder to see Willow and Buffy walking a couple of feet behind them, truly he didn't need to look back to sense the frustration and anger that were radiating off of Buffy, she was pissed, very very pissed with the whole rouse. And Willow as the devoted wife was trying her beast to comfort her.

Willow had her arm round the waist of her wife trying in vainly to make eye contact with her. Buffys head was bowed and her focus was well past her feet that uneasily made the movements to keep her walking, every now and then she would hear a low growl escape her lovers lips, but that was the existent of Buffys side of the conversation.

"It wasn't like we should have known this was going to happen." Willow tried to reassure her. "Or that it was really that bad, I won us the big room." Her attempt at humour landed on def ears. Then all of a sudden Buffys head jerked up and her eyes were glowing bright yellow.

"This one!" She stated harshly causing even Willow to jump and back of slightly, but never losing actual physical contact.

Spike shot round on hearing Buffys voice, he was about to ask what she meant but he saw it before the words came out his mouth. The mansion they stood out side was breath taking; high towers loomed over it giving the thing a feel of the old Scottish style of arcutecture, every window looked as if it had been individually engraved. There must have been five floors to it including the towers that jutted towards the sky and they could tell that it was the type of place that would most defiantly have a good wine cellarer. He smiled over at her and nearly backed up in fear as she smiled back at him. He looked at the signpost out side, Sunnydale Orphanage. Drusilla clapped her hands in joy.

Faith made way to the front door and looked down at the lock, it was old she didn't even need to try to pick it she just leaned on the door and pushed up then heard the click as the locking mechanism dropped out of place. She walked in to the blacked out entrance hall and felt round for the light switch, fighting the memories of her own childhood that were threatening to come in to sharp focus. She eventually found it and hit it so it would come on but no joy she couldn't even hear the hum of electricity that would normally follow a dead light bulb.

"Mustn't have paid the bills." She joked to the waiting vampires out side. Willow sighed and walked in, with out an invitation.

"Don't worry there's still people in her for dinner must be squatters though." She then waved her hands in the air quickly looked over at Dru then back in to the house and chanted quickly, light filled the whole house as if the electricity and been reconnected except this light seemed to have a slightly eerie feel to it, and most importantly look to it. The pack moved out and started to explore the house except for Xander and Spike, as Spike had chosen to stay and look after him so the girls could run round and have fun. He needed a cigarette and a break any way, he wasn't like Willow and Buffy with all there super vamp stamina or Dru with her magic's, or fuck even the slayer had better stamina than him. All he really knew was how to out fight anybody that crossed his path. That thought cheered him up a bit, but not for long he had started to realise that he had got a bit softer lately, Willow and Buffy with there nicey nice attitude to most of life, Dru's continued insanity and Xanders friendship genuine friendship, had taken some of the cold edge away from him, and he didn't care finely he realised that all this is because he had started to actually listen to that tiny piece of soul that, being part of Angles blood line had left him. He leaned back as he sat on the floor next to Xander smiling to him self and tacking the occasional drag of his cigarette and slowly he felt the house come to life as the girls moved through it.

"Give us one" A sleepy voice said next to him. Spike turned to see Xander one eye lazily open staring at nothing in particular.

"Sure mate." Spike took one out his pack and handed it over. "Looks like we found our new HQ." He informed him.

"Cool." Xander said with the lit cigarette clasped between his lips. "You know I need a drink."

"The Girls are on it looks like there were squatters in hear once they've found them I'm sure you'll get you're fill."

Eventually the four girls came back down to the entrance room with there catch, five kids in there early twenties, two female. They were put down on the ground and Faith munched on a packet of crisps (chips for you Americans) she had found them with. They all ate and then Dru took Spike to there room as Faith took Xander to there's and Willow and Buffy made there way to the largest room. It had been decided that sleep was what was needed for the rest of the night and day. Tomorrow they would go over things and decide there new plan of action but the one thing they all seemed to agree on was that they were going to take this battle strait in to the heart of Kakistoses base and eradicate the problem once and for all.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Sorry it's taken so long but hopefully its good enough to make up for it. As always pleas tell me your thoughts on the story, and were close to the end of the Kakistos saga. Injoy yours as always Jamie.

"You've got to be kidding me… Again!" Willow screeched as she felt Buffys hands lightly stroke the inside of her thigh. She looked down at the dominant blond who currently had her still chained to there make shift bed in the largest room of the old Sunnydale Orphanage. Buffy just looked up at her yellow eyes glowing and a vicious grin plastered on her face. The only verbal reply to Willows question was a low growl emanating deep from with in Buffys throat. And then the feel of Buffy's teeth piercing the not yet healed skin just below her belly button. Willow let a soft moan escape her lips as Buffy dug in harder. And then the burning sensation started to spread all over her as Buffy with drew her teeth. Blood still dripping from her chin, she crawled up Willow and kissed her. Buffys mouth full of her blood, she then forced it in to her mouth as she kissed her. Willow then felt the delicate pain of Buffys sharpened nails lightly cut the flesh of her breasts forming bloody roads down to her erect nipples. Willow couldn't stop her back from arching in to the pain that sent her wild.

Outside in the gardens that surrounded the old SO (Sunnydale Orphanage) Faith was practising her marshal arts, slowly moving through her training program. Every now and then she through a couple more moves in or changed the pattern mid step, as this is what all her new family had been teaching her to do. It had certainly sped up her fighting and also the amount of things she could do in one particular situation had increased ten fold, as now she was no longer thinking in the narrow-minded council battle techniques. This gave her an overwhelming séance of freedom on a battlefield, the same freedoms that Buffy and the others revelled in. just the thought of how free she was now made her want to weep with happiness and it was only at time's like these when she was alone and had no chance of being spotted by any of the pack, as it was day, that she ever indulged in such thoughts. Faith was always the first to say her childhood had been shit but never did she truly let anyone know how bad it had really been. And with these thoughts of rapists, murderers and the scum of the earth that she had been forced to grow up round and with, that she let her emotions take control of her, her combos sharpened, moves became more powerful and her sheer determination increased dramatically. Finally she was becoming the slayer she knew she was meant to be, and this frightened her. What did it say about her that it took going to the darkest place in her mind and finding what seemed to be a never ending supply of raw power attached to it. Before she knew it the night's chill had started to spread in to the garden as the sun lowered its self over the Pacific Ocean. She felt the tension that had started to build in her melt in the chilly breeze, as she knew the others would be waking soon. And that meant Xander would be awake soon, a thought that only gave her more strength but in z completely different way, one she was happy to pursue.

Spike was having a bad morning. It started when has was awoken by Buffy and Willow screwing in the next room over, and then got worse when Dru started to complain that she was hungry and horny. But when he started to snuggle up to her and nip her neck she changed her mind and decided she wanted to eat first. So now he watched a very naked Drusila pace up and down the room calling him a pig for all ways thinking about sex. So now he was just waiting for the sun to finally set so he could go get food for Dru and hopefully stop getting called a pig and just as importantly get his end away. It was only minutes later that he felt the final rays of the sun disappear and knew it was safe to go out. He stood grabbed his jacket and headed for the door knowing as he left Dru was just starting to get dressed.

Xander lay on the mattress looking up at the old and cracked ceiling that was above him, his mind was still a bit jumbled but he knew his strength was returning and that meant he could finally go hunting again, he would like to take Faith but he knew she would probably be disgusted by the idea. So he was going to have to go with ether Spike and Dru and watch them make out all night or Buffy and Willow who would be doing the same. With resignation he sighed and rolled over on to his side, which still hurt to find that Faith was sitting cross legged watching him with a contented smile on her face.

"What you thinking sweetie?" he asked a grin of his own starting to form on his hardened looking face.

"You want to go out and get some food? I was thinking Chinese for me and we could find someone for you, perhaps a criminal it would make me feel better." She said and not for one minute did the smile drop from her face. "Not that I mind who you eat I'd just rather see some one who deserves to suffer… you know SUFFER." She said the last part sounding out each word with a venoms emphasis Xander just smiled and looked her in the eye. He could see there was something going on behind those dark brown eyes, which now looked darker than ever.

"Cool you want to come in here first." He asked innocently.

"Yeah Stud if you want to go a round before we head out I'm up for it, but I'm holding you to that promise." She giggled, Xander looked at her for a millisecond before the penny dropped as to what he just said. He rolled his eyes then grabbed her and started to fulfil the unwitting promise he had made.

Spike stood out in the night air as he waited for Dru to come down stairs. He slowly smoked one of his cigarettes trying to came his nerves, he didn't know what had set him of on his current mood but it wasn't getting any better as he waited. For some reason Dru's behaviour tonight had really upset him and he couldn't work out why he knew she was nuts it was one of the things he had accepted over a hundred years ago, but she had been a lot better recently and all he could think was that it had something too do with that. He felt a presence behind him and for a brief second he thought it was Dru until he felt it come in to full focus.

"Hay Will." He said with out turning round to see her come out the open doorway.

"Hay." She replied as she took out one of her own cigarettes and lit it, the strawberry flavouring sneaking its way to his nostrils. "Spike…" She started hesitantly then stopped. This caught his curiosity but he waited for her to get to what ever it was her self, but after a while he realised she wasn't going to so he prompted her by turning and facing her.

"Yeah?" He asked calmly and empathetically fearing that something was wrong.

"Spike," She started again. "I think I can cure Dru." She blurted out as if it were one word. He didn't know what to say to that statement he looked at her mouth open he shut it and tried to speak but again all his mouth was willing to do was hang open. Eventually he got him self-together enough to ask.

"How?" Forcibly pushing down the joy that those words had on him, knowing that her hesitance was due to her not knowing if she really could.

"I think its Angelus that's doing it to her."

"Don't you mean did to her?" He asked staring strait in to her eyes trying to work out where she was coming from.

"No I mean doing, possibly even subconsciously. I think his desire to turn her insane became like a hypnotic spell, like the kind the Master used on Buffy when he killed her. But his doesn't need eye contact because there bound by blood." Again Spikes jaw dropped and all the questions he had for her whizzed through his head unable to pick one, he just stared at her but knew that the hope his little peace of left over soul had was right now etched in to every line on his face. "Spike." She said his name clearly so as to make sure he was paying attention. " I don't know exactly how to break it even if I am right but I could work on it, if you want me to, just don't tell her."

"Pleas Red fined the way to do it." Was all he could say, she just nodded and smiled. Then turned and walked back in. Spike watched her go and the mood he'd been in was as lost and forgotten replaced by a new sensation of hope and joy, his true Dark Princess my some day soon be by his side and that was all he'd ever really wanted.

Buffy stood in the entrance hall waiting for every on to gather, Willow came in from out side and slide up next to Buffy placing her delicate porcelain arm round Buffys waist and leaning her head on her shoulder. Buffy Kissed the top of Willows head before once again looking to see where the others were. Spike came in a few seconds after Willow looking happier that Buffy had seen him in a long time, she just smiled at him and got a beaming grin in return. Eventually Dru, Faith and Xander also joined them in the hallway. Every one looking to her for confirmation on tonight's hunt.

"Right guy's I want every one to be on the look out tonight whilst your out, come across any of Kakistos's men and I want them dead, other than that be back in an hour, two at the most cause we really have to decide what were going to do about that cloven hoofed bastard." Every one nodded to her smiling and then walked out in there hunting pairs, Buffy grind that Faith was going along with Xander, Willow and Drus spell really must have been working well.

Angel stood next to a golden throne in what looked like a warehouse but instead of the normal industrial look most of these buildings had there was an old gothic mansion feel to it now paintings hung on the grey concrete walls some looked older than Angel him self but all were demonic in nature whether the painters had been or they had just had very vivid imaginations was debatable but all suited the rooms owner right to the ground.

"So you failed?" The old and grisly voice asked from the shadows of the room.

"Yeah they came back sooner than I thought they would and you little wonder wizard hadn't started his spell by the time they got back." Angel offered as explanation of headedly. With out a seconds notice Angel was knocked of his feet and sent several meters back through the room. Kakistos looked mockingly down at him a cruel smile plastered on his permanent vampiric features. He then took his seat on the throne and motioned with his hand for Angel to stand.

"You told me that they would be one pack member short by now and I believed you, it would appear I was mistaken. The roomers of the one with the Angelic face were greatly exaggerated when he doesn't have his sire around, o but yes you killed her for that little bitch whilst she was still the slayer am I not right." Angel growled but kept him self in place head slightly bowed. "A yes dear boy, you regret that now don't you." It wasn't a question but a statement meant to hurt more than any physical wound. Angel could no longer keep his head bowed and ran at the cloven hoofed vampire, Kakistos's smile stayed in place as he casually knocked Angel back before he could make contact. "Temper, temper." Kakistos mocked as he heaved him self back out the throne and over to the prone form. "You know I could bring her back for you." He said as he knelt down next to Angel, he just looked up from his prone position unwilling to let his feelings show on his face.

"What would I have to do to get her back?"

"Simple really Kill the slayer, Faith I believe her name is."

Xander and Faith walked down the street heading towards the Chinese restaurant that Xander had favoured since he had been a kid in Sunnydale, Willow and he had spent many a night in junior high with Jessie having dinner there. They walked in and the old man that was the owner smiled at them until his eyes landed on Xander.

"You out now." Xander looked puzzled. "We don't serve your kind her, miss you should not be with him he's dangerous." Faith smiled at the old man.

"Yeah he is but he's also a good boy, well if you don't piss him off, and as long as you make good food he'll not have to eat anything else in hear." Faith stressed the last part so the old man got the right idea, it wasn't a threat just letting him now she knew and wasn't in danger.

"You hold his leash then." He said but didn't smile at her, instead he just took out his pad to take their order. Faith started to order but was interrupted by a man shouting at one of the waitresses.

"You stupid gook bitch!!" He slammed his fists on to the table, "This is my hear country and I say we don't have to pay for your half assed attempt at lager or the food for that mater!" his three companions laughed, the young girl the daughter of the old man backed off as the four stood and started to walk towards her a menacing gleam in there eyes. "Maybe we should take some compensation from you, all four of us."

The old man dropped his pad and ran to the defence of his daughter.

"See hear you out! Go!" The old man shouted but was suddenly silenced by one of the men punching him and knocking him out. Faith looked to Xander who just smiled back at her as they then ran to the girls defence.

"What do you to think your going to do?" The lead hooligan spat at them. "Think this Chink whore is worth getting beat up over?" The young girl was now by her father's side trying to wake him and couldn't stop the tiers from flowing down her face a mix of fear for her father and her self.

"You bet ya." Faith answered with the sweetest smile she could muster that hid the punch she brought down on the lead guys jaw. He screamed as Faith felt the bone snap under her fist, she let out a laugh as she jumped over the idiot and kicked the next man in line strait in the balls. Xander for his part had had to circled round one of the big tables but was relived when he found he had cut of the other two's escape route. He let his face change and charged at them leading with his fists and bating one clear across the whole restaurant he crashed through one of the tables. The last man standing suddenly found him self trapped between the viscous couple. He started to cry, Xander and Faith just laughed as she kicked him in the balls and Xander brought him down with a punch to the face, all were still alive but knocked out. They then made there way over to the girl and her father as he started to regain conciseness. The girl fought to regain her calm and speak to her saviours. The old man just looked up and noticed Xanders face shift back to human.

"You saved us?" He asked the question not to Faith but to Xander.

"Yeah don't get me wrong I'm not all the way good but those pricks pissed the little bit of soul I got left off." He offered the man a smile and his hand, the old man took it and Xander helped him up.

"So as I was saying could I get the crispy shredded chilly beef please?" Faith asked both Father and daughter started to laugh uncontrollably then.

Buffy and Willow walked back towards the SO and noticed Xander and Faith carrying several bodies out the back of a Chinese take away van, then smiling at the driver shaking hands and then the van speeding away.

"What the hell?" Buffy asked Willow who just shrugged in reply. They carried on walking until they meat the waiting couple.

"Little help getting these idiots in to the mansion." Xander asked, pointing towards the four live bodies.

"Eh… Yeah sure want to tell me who or what they are first?" Buffy asked. Xander nodded and opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to it by Faith.

"Four shit for brain racists that thought they could rape a Chinese girl in her fathers restaurant." She kicked one of them as she spoke. Buffy just shrugged and bent down to pick one up.

"Basement?" She asked.

"Yeah recon we should keep them alive for a couple of months use them as blood bags and stress toys." Xander said.

"I'm cool with that." Buffy said as they walked towards the SO Faith was in the lead and walked right in Xander behind her but as he tried to step over the thresh hold was stopped by an invisible barrier.

"What the hell?" He said under his breath. Willow began to giggle from the back of the group.

"Sorry Xand forgot to say me and Buff stopped in at an Internet café for dinner and whilst I was there I transferred the building the power and gas all over to Faith."

"What I own this place now Will?"

"Yep its all getting hooked up next week phone to and all for free, don't you love hacking." She beamed at them.

"Cool right guy in you come then, welcome to my place I guess?" she said through laughter.

Spike and Dru walked up to the SO to be met by a waiting Faith.

"You guys sure took your time." She said, "Better come in B's waiting to have a war meeting." Spike and Dru both nodded and walked in still arm in arm, Faith ushered them in to one of the down stairs rooms which in a past life must have been the staff dinning room, sat round the big table in the middle were Buffy, Willow and Xander maps out on the table. The big Sunnydale map already had glowing lights on it showing the location of Kakistots's followers. A large concentration light up in and around the building that Xander and Spike had identified as Kakistoses main base.

"Pretty." Dru purred as she pointed to the bright light that emanated from that spot. Other maps Spike noticed were blue prints of the building in question and the surrounding area, there was even photos of the area from a plane.

"Were you get all this?" He asked. Willow smiled up at him.

"The internet where else do you think?" She answered.

"Bloody useful that thing is, isn't it?"

"Yep and you wouldn't believe how easy it was to find."

"Any way enough about how brilliant my wife is." Buffy said with a proud smile and looking in to her lovers eyes so she knew it wasn't a evil comment. "We need to discus how were going to go about this." She looked round the table making eye contact with each of them so they knew that the floor was open for ideas.

"I take it just going in the front doors out the question?" Xander asked.

"Yeah dumb ass." Faith said playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"What about through the sewers?" Spike said.

"We were thinking about that," Willow said gesturing towards Buffy. "but we ruled it out as there is only one way in if we were to do that and in all likely hood Kakistos would have some demons down there and by the time we get through them the rest of the house will know were coming."

"Ok then so that leaves us what, the side entrance and the sky?" Faith asked.

"Well we could always make a new door." Xander said. Every one looked at him as if he had just grown a new head. "No seriously we take out the perimeter guards here," he said pointing to the back of the building, "and then Dru and Will use there mojo on the wall. It's metal so all they have to do is melt it and then we walk in strait in to the office her, he said pointing it out on the blue prints. "And I bet you that's where he is as well. And I'll put money on once Kakistos is dead the rest of his followers will go running for the hill's." Every one continued to look at him as if he were the mad one and not Dru. Until Drusila started to laugh.

"The pretty melted metal ooooooo gooie." Dru started to clap her hands. Buffy looked to Willow.

"You two could do that?"

"In theory yes." Willow said with a nervous inflection in her voice.

"And I'd say Xand's right Kakistos holds his army together through fear so once he's gone most of them will run but not all there be some in the mix that will want to try and take us down so they can try and take over, in a lot of ways though that's a good thing. We wont have to worry about them coming after us later with there own forces and those that run will tell the story to every one they meat, should keep the rest of the vampire community in check after that."

"Right so that's our plan then, once were in I'll take Kakistos down you guys just have to keep his lackeys off me till he's down should be easy." Buffy said with a growing evil smile that quickly spread round the whole group. "Tomorrow then." Every one nodded.

Buffy stalked over to her bed where her redheaded beauty waited for her already chained to the bed and head bowed in submission. She lay on top of the sheets so that Buffy could see that she was completely naked.

Faith roughly pushed Xander down on to the bed getting on top of him and straddling him she smiled down at him.

"Nice job tonight with both the restaurant and the plan, I think my boys deserver an extra special treat." She bent down and started to kiss him passionately moving slowly down as she undid both there clothes.

Spike lay back exhausted Dru curled up in to his side, she had fallen asleep but he stayed awake watching as her sweat drenched body slowly dried the smile of Willow and his earlier conversation and his nights exercise with Dru unwavering.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Hay sorry its been so long but i've had a lot to do. This is half of what i wanted to post but as its been so long i thought i should put something up to let you know its not been abandoned. pleas give feed back even if its to tell me i've been crap in not posting for mounths.

Ta Jamie

Willow sat on the mattress that served as her and Buffy's bed, it was in the far corner of the largest room in the old Sunnydale orphanage. The room it's self was massive and annoyingly faced east, so the mornings sun would light the room, if it weren't for the heavy curtains and the wardrobes that had been put up in front of the all eight windows. Willow sat though deep in thought a very worried expression etched on to every pour in her delicate porcelain face. Tonight she was going to have to do a spell unlike anything she and Dru had ever done together, they had done similar spells conjuring fire was one of the first things Dru had shown her and something Willow had taken to like a natural, well more so than most things. But never had she had to do it together and make it rise to a temperature were metal would melt in to nothing. And that wasn't the scariest part, that was having to be absolutely in tune with Drusilla who by any ones opinion was mentally unstable. She wasn't sure at all if it would be possible to keep the link stable enough and focus on creating the heat necessary to do such a task. But the rest of the pack were counting on her to do it, and this pressure just added to her already overly worried mentality. Which she knew would only help to destabilize any attempt she made to link with Dru, which just added more worry to her already overly worried brain, it was a never-ending cycle. It did though make her realise that Dru's teachings were lacking in a lot of ways, she knew very little of magic's that were not ether basic or rooted squarely in the psychic disciplines. These being the ones that Dru had the most affinity with a bonus from having visions Dru had explained to her. Soon she was going to have to find a real teacher. The thought of more studying calmed her slightly but not enough, she suddenly noticed that she had been nervously fidgeting and looked to her side to see the sleepy just woken eyes of Buffy fixed on her, Willow didn't know how long Buffy had been watching her and managed a week smile to her lover.

"Morning." She squeaked out a bit to peppy for her own liking. Buffy just gave her one of her morning what's going on looks then smiled.

"You alright Will's?"

"Me yes, why do I not look alright, is there something on my face, cause you know me I'm fine, yes siree absolutely fine no problems with me, quite happy just awake that's all, awake and fine, not a problem in the world, every thing is a ok." Willow fell silent as Buffy's laughter became to loud to be herd over, Buffy sat up and started to stroke willow's hair until she regained control over her laughter.

"Your so sweet when you're all nervous. Now tell me what's wrong?" Buffy kept eye contact and smiled at her lover putting her entire just woken energy's in to it.

"Can't fool you huh?"

"Not in the slightest." Buffy replied still smiling but now also battling a return to her laughing fit.

"Ok, I'm worried about the spell tonight." Willow let out in one breath and physically looked deflated with the admittance.

"Ow baby you'll be fine." Buffy said soothingly in to her wife's ear.

"I'm not so sure, you see me and Dru are going to have to be completely synchronized and I don't know if she can keep her self level for that long, I know its harsh but I just don't know if she can do it. And I'm not sure I could keep it together any way this spells going to require a lot from both of us." Willow didn't make eye contact with Buffy whilst she told her all this feeling that she was betraying her by not feeling able to do this spell, Buffy for her part kept stroking Willow's back lovingly.

"I know why don't you try out that spell for your sword with Dru to practise the concentration part." Buffy suggested. "And after that I'm sure you'll be fine, I have every faith in you and Dru to do this, I wouldn't ask for it if I didn't think you were able to." Buffy finished with her winning smile that melted a bit of Willow's apprehension, but sadly not all of it. She did manage a smile though even if it were a week on.

"Ok when Dru's awake I'll go down and ask her to help with my will be done spell for the sword."

"But she wont be up for ages, want to play till then." Buffy said suggestively. Before Willow knew it she was on her back and giggling.

Xander woke with a sharp pain that seemed to be moving along his back, as his groggy mind came in to an awakened state he realised that it was Faiths figure nails that were being pulled nun to lightly over his exposed skin. He looked over to her to see if she was awake and in the mood for playing or if like other nights she was having yet another one of her bad dreams that seemed to permanently haunt her sleeping thoughts. As his eyes landed on her face his suspicions were confirmed her eyes were closed in that mixture of intense and relaxed that all sleeping people seemed to have and that no one could successfully imitate. Though in her face he could see that the dream she was having was one of those nightmares that she always seemed to have thinking about it for no more than a millisecond he started to stroke her hair lightly in what he hoped would come across even to her sub-conches as a soothing gesture. He watched, as her face seemed to relax a little and marvelled at the strength that she really had, though it had never been discussed he could see that her past was not a happy affair. The scars of it were easily seen when she let a little of her defences down and the defences them self's spoke volumes about what must of happened to her in her youth. What pissed him of the most was that he knew that the monsters of her dreams were not Vampires or other demons but humans, the same humans he was sure that were meant to have looked after her, protected her from exactly what it was that they subjected her to. But until the time she chose to tell him he was afraid to ask out right with out scaring her off, though maybe if she knew that he had laid with her and comforted her whilst she slept like this that some of that already lessening mental bondage she had placed her self in would fall away and she could start to move on and finally break the other mental bondage she was in, the shit that they had put in to her. Just then as he was hoping his gentle touch was starting to help, her face scrunched up in pain. He looked on helplessly as the well worn lines and cresses deepened on her face, her eyes though still shut like they had her trapped in her dream were moving all around as if looking for a way out, fear was all a could sense in the room all of a sudden and it hurt the little piece of soul he had left to see the current defender of the people so damaged that even her dreams were no safe haven from the very people that it was her duty to protect. Xander suddenly felt impotent to help her he couldn't give her warmth his now dead body was cold to the touch and was possibly making things worse for her, he didn't even have a heart beat to help her relax in to, though vainly he still tried to sooth her by stroking her head and hoping that the thoughts behind it would be enough to help her come round to the waking world with out the pain following her as well. That was un-till he found him self flying out of the bed. As he landed he tried to make as little sound as possible, and biting down hard as he hit his head off the wall, the attempt was in vain as a little over five seconds later a mop of brown tangled hair poked over the side of the bed quickly followed by a pair of dazzling yet sarcastic eyes and then the mocking smile that always accompanied those beautiful eyes. Even the just woken haze didn't diminish her looks one bit.

"You all right down the Xand?" She asked with a still heavily sleep burdened voice though the sweet humorous side of it was all he truly heard.

"Yeah fine." He said as he non to carefully picked him self of the floor flashing her one of his dazzling smiles. "But hay if I was that cold you could have just rolled over you had more room on you side anyway." He said jokingly the response he got was that of a sheepish smile and an unspoken sorry as she moved round the bed to let him back in. Xander thought for a second as he repositioned him self in the bed sitting with his back up against the wall, once he was settled Faith moved to lie on his lap looking up at him from that position, and nothing but love in her eyes.

"So." Xander started to say then cut of thinking exactly how he wanted to phrase what he was about to say to her so as not to put her on the defensive or to start her on a path of withdrawal. That and the fact he was loathed to be the one to instigate the conversation made things all the more difficult. She looked up at him and must have see the turmoil in his eyes as she seemed to look more serious all of a sudden, she reached up and stroked the side of his face.

"Xand I know what you're thinking," She said softly and with a quiet confidence that was not normally present in her voice. Her featchers though not hard looked severe as if what she was about to say was going to be the only way things would proceed in this conversation. As he looked down he didn't see the young slayer, he saw the woman that Faith was the woman she had been forced to become all to quickly, a look that though like Buffy's had been when she had been the slayer was much older, truly showing how much she had had to grow, and how much she had missed out on. This was the side that Faith hid. The side that could be hurt but also the side that would have no qualms about hurting right back. For Xanders part he knew a relief had filled his eyes that she was going to take the lead in this conversation as he had hoped and knew she should. It was short lived. "If I do die I want you to turn me." Faith thought it was a simple request but the look Xander was giving her right know told her something different, there was fear in his eyes genuine fear but at the same time love, the confusion she felt found its way to her eyes and he started to stroke her face.

"Faith I love you but I don't think I can." He said gently as not to upset her. This was not the conversation he had been thinking of having, this in fact was a conversation he had hoped never to have to have, it was just one of those things that creped him out, yes he was dead and now a vampire, Buffy had made dame sure of that, but he was scarred that he couldn't do it, no scratch that he knew deep down that he couldn't. she lay there her face a mask not showing anything to him, he took a deep and un needed breath then explained why. "I'm young as far as Vampires go you know being only one, and yeah I'm more powerful than some vampires that are hundreds of years old but my demon's still young the few that I've turned have been pretty week cause the demons were and I don't want to risk loosing you because the demon I put in to you wont be strong enough to turn you." She watched him intently to see if he was deceiving her in any way but she knew the words he spoke were the truth.

"Then if you can't who?"

"There's only one person strong enough to do it hear." He smiled at her trying to reassure her that this would be the beast option. "Buffy, she's the only one strong enough and also with her we now the curse will carry on." She looked up at him smiling slightly.

"You going to share me with another girl?" She asked teasingly, he closed his eyes and hers widened she slapped his chest. "Stop it!" She said barely able to cover her laughter.

"Hay it's you that sent me to that mental picture heaven." He said laughing. Then stopped trying to cover his smile but still with eyes closed. "On second thought your enjoying that way to much."

"Men!" She said as if defeated but still smiling he opened his eyes and looked down at her his serious side coming out but still smiling.

"You going to be Ok with this?" still smiling but not as much looked her straight in the eye.

"Yes but I was really hoping it be you."

"I know but I don't want to lose you cause I was to week to bring you back." With those words Faith lent up and kissed him. The kiss not of passion but of love. Neither of them had ever experienced it before and looked at each other shocked and overjoyed.

"Wow." They both said as one.

Spike pulled the t-shirt over his head and stretched his way in to the arms, Dru still lay on the bed looking up at him, crazily staring at his back were her nails had dug deep gorges in his flesh leaving a trail of bloody red lines. Even once they were covered by the fabric of the t-shirt she still seemed to be able to see them a manic grin plastered all over her face at the mere thought of her handy work. Spike for his part smiled back at her and then turned for the door. "Come on love it's time to get ready for the big fight."

"Oooo Fun!" She said as she scrambled off the bed and over to her pile of clothes that lay next to the wardrobe. Spike poked his head out the door and saw that every one else was just starting to gather in the main room, of which there room lay just off of. The first to notice him was Willow who gave him a big smile and a wave, she was by far the cutest vampire he had ever had the pleasure to meet, he waved back and walked in to the room proper. Buffy, Faith and Xander all nodded to him in way of greeting he nodded back and took his seat on the couch that had still been in the orphanage when they had taken up residence.

They all chit chatted until Dru came in and then once she was seated between Spikes legs Buffy stood and started the meeting.

"Right so were all still good with Xanders plan from last night?" she asked and by the nodes of agreement she got smiled, "right well head off in an hour so Willow and Dru can get there magic's in tune." Willow smiled at Dru and got a slightly surprised smile in return, the two then got up and headed out back. Xander and Faith then came over to Spike and Buffy closing the group in considerably, Spike twigged strait away that they had something important to ask them.

"Guy's we have some thing really important we would like you to watch out for?"

"What's that mate?" Spike said feeling he already had an idea what it would be.

"If I," Faith started but stopped took a deep breath and then ploughed striate back in to it. "If I am too die or at least look close to it could you turn me Buffy." Spike and Buffy shared a look of slight confutation until realisation dawned on both of them.

"Sure Faith." Buffy said whilst Spike nodded his agreement. There was a physical look of relief from the two as Buffy gave her assurance that it would be her to do it.

"Thanks."

When Dru and Willow came back in from the garden they both had huge smiles on their faces and a slightly stoned look. Willow practically fell in to Buffy's lap.

"You ok their Will?" Buffy asked a little concerned.

"Yeah just juiced that's all, me and Dru built up some really powerful magic's, I recon that wall's going to go boom." She said giggling the last part.

"Ok then, we ready to get this party started then?" Buffy asked, in response every one grinned at her, the kind of feral grin only true predators ever managed. Grabbing their weapons, including Willows newly enchanted sword that could now change size to what ever she willed it. They moved out and headed to the Warehouse that Kakistos used as his base.


End file.
